


Everything As We Left It

by Wordtypo



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn, cant get this out of my mind, help me, i cant stop thinking about this, i've sunk deep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordtypo/pseuds/Wordtypo
Summary: This story takes place a few years after the anime ends. Michiru is heading back to Anima City after a whole two years away. She can't keep herself from feeling anxious about the trip. The last time she was there, things did not exactly go smoothly.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru & Pinga, Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou, kagemori Michiru/original character
Comments: 78
Kudos: 215





	1. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow can I just say BNA literally dragged me out of my hole and made me write a fanfic after like two years of being MIA. This fic begins a few years after the final episode, so Michiru is around 23-24 years old now. Anyways, hope you guys like this!

“Mi-chi-ru, are you ready to leave?” 

“Just a second!” Michiru yelled back, hastily putting everything into her suitcase.

“Jeez, you’re going to make us late again. The cab is already waiting,” the voice sighed, his finger tapping on his watch.

“And voila! I’m all ready to go!” Michiru said, whirling around, showing the man a zipped, albeit very full, suitcase.

He didn’t look very impressed though. “You should’ve packed way before this! Talk about being last-minute.”

“Yes, yes, I should’ve,” Michiru said, walking towards the door. The man however, did not move an inch despite his prior complaints about being late. He crossed his arms and huffed.

“Aw, Ken-ta, are you mad?”

“No.” He said, pouting.

“Hmm, would a kiss help?”

“Maybe.”

Michiru tiptoed up to him and gave him a quick peck. “Can we go _now?”_

Kenta’s eyebrows twitched, but he started moving the luggage to the car.

Michiru’s grin fell as soon as Kenta turned around. She fidgeted with the necklace she had on. The apprehension returned in waves. She hasn’t been sleeping well these past few days.

The two of them got into the taxi, telling the driver that they were going to go to the airport.

“How long has it been since you’ve gone back? A few years right?” Asked Kenta.

“It’s been... two full years.”

“Aw man, I can’t wait to see what it’s like there.” Said Kenta, his eyes bright. “Not many humans visit after-all, though I suppose it has gotten better since a few years ago.”

“Yea...” Michiru replied, not really listening to what he said after that. T _ime really passed by fast. I wonder how he’s currently doing... Does he..._ Michiru shook her head, no point in thinking about it right now.

* * *

Not much registered after that, except the constant nausea that only seemed to grow stronger the closer she was to Anima City. She felt so sick on the plane that she had the paperbag in her hand for the entire flight, just in case she was going to barf. Thankfully, she didn’t need to use it, though she did think that hauling up her insides would’ve at-least made her feel slightly better. Instead, it just sat stewing and turning in her stomach.

Kenta kept shooting her worried glances to which she promptly ignored. She told him she was fine, that she probably just ate too much for breakfast (which was a straight-up lie, and Kenta knew it too since he had watched her only have a croissant and an orange).

The plane finally landed, and then all they needed to do was take the bus across the bridge. Nostalgia washed over her, remembering the last time she had headed this way. This time though, she was in her human form, sitting _inside_ the bus instead of on-top of. Not that it mattered so much- security was tighter on this route now, the mayor of Anima City having made sure to request additional protection and oversight with the local authorities. It was a slow negotiation, but it worked in the end. Beastman were starting to be more accepted, and there was more interaction between the two species.

Her and Kenta were prime examples of that- though she wondered if it even counted as inter-species dating if she was actually human. She eyed him, who was currently absorbed by the glinting sea and the lights of the city.

She chuckled, relaxing slightly. She really was lucky. People like Kenta were still uncommon in this world, having so quickly and openly accepted her. But hopefully, more and more people will come to realize that humans and beastman are not different. That’s what she’s been working towards for these past few years, promoting beastman rights and human-beastman coexistence.

She nudged closer to Ken, nuzzling him with her head. He looked back at her, slightly surprised, but gave her his signature bright smile. He put his arm around her.

 _It’ll be alright._ She thought, _as long as I have Kenta with me. I’ll be alright._ Michiru gripped at her necklace harder. _It’ll be alright,_ she kept repeating to herself, hoping to believe it.

* * *

The moment of truth. Michiru took a deep breath. She doubted _he_ would be there, since he wasn’t even there to say goodbye to her over two years ago. But still... She couldn’t help feeling anxious about seeing him again. 

She braced herself, unable to stop herself from scanning the area for white hair and a pale face the minute they got off the bus. She spotted Melissa and Gem standing there with a giant sign that read MICHIRU. And only those two. Michiru let out a breath and grinned despite everything, running up to them and almost knocking them over. “You guys! It’s so good to see you!” And she meant it. They were like her second parents.

“Aw, welcome back Michiru.” Melissa said, her eyes soft.

“We missed you.” Gem added. He looked up to see Kenta standing awkwardly (and a bit dazedly) behind the girl. “And is this who we think it is?”

Kenta blinked, looking a bit dazed.

“Yes! This is Kenta! Say Hi,” She elbowed him in the stomach.

Seemingly finally coming to his senses, he rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. He gave a short bow. “It’s good to finally meet you two! I’ve heard a lot about you from Chi.”

Melissa giggled. “Oh my! What a cute nickname.”

Michiru couldn’t help but blush at that, and quickly blubbered something to change the topic. “Ah-how-how have you guys been! All these changes happening!” She wildly gesticulated.

Melissa and Gem shared a knowing grin, and they started walking back to the Co-op. Gem helped out with the third luggage bag despite Kenta’s protests that he could handle it himself. 

“Well, there have been a steady stream of newcomers coming to Anima City. Our Co-op has actually been quite busy!” Gem said.

“That's great! Any humans?”

“No, they prefer to live in the designated human hotel that was built recently. They probably don’t feel too comfortable living with beastman just yet.”

Michiru chewed on her lip. “Well, at-least there _have_ been human visitors coming. That’s a start.”

Gem nodded. “It’s progress. And to be honest, I think it’s a good buffer for both them and us. We’re all still hesitant about this. It’s so new to all of us.”

“But anyways,” Melissa interjected, giving a not-so-subtle glance between Kenta and Michiru. “Tell us about you two! How did this happen?”

Both of them blushed, but Kenta was the first to reply. “We-we met shortly after Michiru started visiting different countries as a beastman ambassador. I’m a journalist you see. I had actually interviewed her.”

“What an interesting job! Does that mean you travel a lot as well?” Melissa inquired.

“Yes! It’s actually...” 

Michiru tuned out the chatter, feeling like she was being watched. She turned to look at the top of the buildings, but she didn’t see anything. She fidgeted with her necklace again, thinking about a certain wolf, feeling both anxious and guilty. Maybe she was just being paranoid. He probably had better things to do with his time anyways then stalk her to his own living place.

After a while, she stopped feeling the eyes on her, and she relaxed again. She tuned back just in time to see that they’ve arrived at the building. It looked the same as always. She gave a small smile. It was as if nothing had changed. The exact moment that they were at the front steps, a door burst open, and out came a girl about the age of 15, with orange hair tied into a high ponytail. In her hands was a basketball.

Michiru’s mouth dropped open. “No way! You play basketball?”

“Er-yes?”

“Oh, the mayor secured enough funding to build some recreational areas! We now have two basketball courts and a soccer field.” Said Gem.

“Wah! That’s incredible!” _Two basketball courts_ and _a soccer field?_ She made a mental note to go check them out as soon as possible.

The girl looked straight at Kenta, then back at Michiru. She frowned. “Who are you guys?”

“I’m Michiru! This is Kenta. Who are you?”

“I’m Lisa. You’re human?” She asked Kenta.

He nodded his head numbly.

Lisa chewed on the inside of her mouth, then shrugged, leaving them to presumably go play basketball now.

“That was... interesting,” Kenta said.

Michiru just grinned. “Better get used to it. Beastman are pretty straightforward with their emotions. Of-course... there’s some slippery ones out there too...” she trailed off, automatically walking towards her old room.

“Ah Michiru, sorry but your room is currently being used by Lisa. But we do have an extra bed in the storage room, do you remember? The first night you had come here.”

“Oh, yes of-course. Sorry.” Michiru said, eyeing the door handle, unwillingly letting go of it.

The storage room had been cleaned out, looking much nicer and more spacious than before. The bed was new too. It was just big enough for the two of them. Gem and Melissa gave them some time to unwind and unpack, and told them that dinner will be in an hour.

Michiru took an immediate shower, followed by Kenta. The man was brimming with excitement. Michiru was almost envious, reminding her of herself when she had just come to Anima City all those years ago. She missed those times, when things were simpler. 

She lied down on the bed, surprised at how comfortable it was. She looked at her necklace again, mulling over it. _Everything is great. This is how it should be. Ken is with me. He’s everything I’ve ever wanted. I’m so lucky to have him._ She thought to herself, a mantra over and over again. She repeated it until she accidentally drifted off.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! What are your thoughts on Kenta? I was thinking about using Alan as a love interest for Michiru (I think it would've been such an interesting dymanic + shirou would've gone bat shit crazy if he found out who Michiru was seeing), but then I'd need to do a whole backstory for the two. Maybe in another fic...
> 
> Also yes Shirou literally did not even have a cameo in this chapter, but I promise, things will get juicier as it continues later on :) stay tuned


	2. Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, I'm back at it so fast. I stayed up until 3:30 writing this. No regrets though. Okay maybe a little bit of regret, but only because I didn't get like 10 hours of sleep.

Michiru woke up when Kenta sat down on the bed, making the bed slightly bounce. She mumbled something incoherent, and sat up.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Ken asked, currently toweling off his hair, smiling down at her with the softest of looks.

Michiru eyed him. Ken was sitting there in his boxers, with water dripping down his body and looking nothing but relaxed. A sudden calm fell over her as she took in this mundane scene. Maybe it was the nap, or maybe the mantra did work after all. It seemed silly that she was so worried before. She smiled to herself, _yes this is how it’s supposed to be._

Kenta noticed her staring, and a wicked grin spread across his face as he threw the towel aside and cornered her on the bed, forcing her to lie back down again. “Like what you see?” He purred into her ear.

Michiru let out a giggle as Kenta planted small kisses down her neck, his hand coming up to stroke her thigh.

Michiru stopped him before he could get too far though, having heard Melissa’s footsteps in the hallway. 

“Michiru? Kenta-kun? Dinner’s ready!” Melissa said from behind the door.

Kenta whined, but Michiru just stuck out her tongue at him. He stuck his own tongue out in return. Michiru snickered.

The two got dressed and promptly went into the kitchen, already smelling the stews and pies that Gem and Melissa made to celebrate. Michiru stopped right as they entered the living area. At the table, there were an additional two people: one was Lisa and the other was... 

“Pinga!” Michiru exclaimed, running up to hug the Albatross man.

“Yo,” Pinga said, chuckling. “It’s good to see you again kiddo.”

“I’m hardly a kiddo anymore Pinga- _san_.” She teased, deliberately adding the suffix. “But what are you doing here?”

“The mayor actually enlisted my help with the city. Said we could use a few more fliers here.”

“I didn’t take you for someone who stayed in one place for too long.”

“I thought I’d make an exception this time. It seems like it’s for a good cause. Plus, I get to see my favourite Tanuki.” He winked at her, earning a slight blush from Michiru. Behind her, a black-haired man looked affronted. Pingu raised an eyebrow. “And who is this?”

“Nice to meet you. My name’s Kenta Akiyama.” Ken said formally, extending his hand.

Pinga looked at him for a moment, as if sizing him up before he took the handshake. “Nice to meet you. Name’s Pinga.” He said, not unkindly. “And your relations to Michiru?”

“Her boyfriend.” Ken puffed.

“I see,” he said, glancing at Michiru and mulling over the statement.

Thankfully, everyone was spared whatever Pinga was going to say as Melissa and Gem set the final few dishes on the table. It was a true feast to behold. Gem gave a statement about how great it was to have Kenta join them and Michiru back, and thanked her for what she’s been doing these past few years for elevating Anima City and Beastman in the world. Everyone promptly digged in, eager to taste all of the different dishes. No one seemed to bring up the fact that the table was actually set for seven.

“Lisa, how was basketball?” Michiru asked, wanting to know more about a fellow basketball player. “When I lived here, no one else really played the sport yet.”

Lisa hummed. “It was good. I’m actually on a team. You can join our practice if you want sometime.”

Michiru’s eyes sparkled. “No way! Really! That’d be awesome!” She exclaimed, her highs flying into the air.

“I’ve watched her play a few times,” Pinga added. “Lisa’s not half bad.”

“Yea when they have time, sometimes Pinga-san and Ogami-san come out to come see some of our games.”

At the mention of Shirou’s name, it was as if the seventh chair suddenly took up more space in the room. Gem, Melissa and Pinga all glanced worriedly at Michiru, but the Tanuki girl managed a smile. “That’s great. There should be more support for sports here.”

“So, Lisa, what animal are you?” Kenta asked, not knowing exactly why the atmosphere in the room tensed, but trying to alleviate it nonetheless.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at him.

“Oh,” Kenta said, “Sorry, was that rude? I didn’t-

Lisa gave a small laugh. “It’s okay,” Lisa said, waving it off. She pointed her fork, which currently had a broccoli stuck on it, at him, “I’m a Mongoose.”

“You’d expect that as a journalist you’d have more tact than that,” Michiru teased, nudging him slightly.

“Is that considered rude?” Kenta asked again.

Michiru hummed, “maybe not rude per-say, but no one asks that question. They usually find out sooner or later anyways. It’s best that you don’t, in case it does happen to offend someone.”

“Sorry,” Kenta said again, “I really didn’t mean anything by it.”

Pinga gave a hearty chuckle but his eyes still seemed critical of the newcomer. “It’s okay. Everyone’s just learning. No one is expecting you to know everything from the start. You are human after-all.”

“Right...” Kenta said, rubbing the back of his head.

Michiru made a mental note to tell Pinga to take it easy with the apparent boyfriend-screening. _Jeez, and Pinga’s supposed to be the carefree one._

The rest of the dinner went by without incident, everyone happily chatting away and catching up to each other’s stories. After dinner, when everything was washed and put away, everyone retired to their rooms. Michiru and Kenta were exhausted from the events of the day. Finally having packed away all of their things, they talked about what they would do tomorrow.

“Sightseeing?” Kenta suggested as they were lying in bed together. “Take me around the city?”

“Of-course Ken,” Michiru mumbled contently, her eyelids closing on their own.

Michiru fell asleep to Ken gently stroking her hair. _I'm so lucky to have Ken,_ she thought as she drifted away.

* * *

_“Michiru, wake up.” A voice said, nudging her slightly._

_She turned around, wanting the voice to just go away so she could sleep more._

_“Michiru.” The voice said, nudging her harder._

_Prying her eyes open, she stared up at a pale face and white hair._

_“S-Shirou-san?” Michiru said, rubbing her eyes, confused as to what was happening right now._

_“Get up,” he demanded. “You need to meet with the mayor right now. She’s hosting a panel to discuss the situation about the incoming tourists and visitors. You’re invited to participate as an Anima City representative”_

_Michiru sat up and looked around. Light was shining through the window. She was back in her rooftop room. Of-course, she had never left. Everything else was just a bad dream_. _She looked up at Shiro, he was towering over her, looking slightly agitated that she was still in bed. She grinned up at him, feeling lighter than ever before._

_“I’ll be down soon! Just gimme a few minutes.”_

_He tsked, “I’ll be waiting for you. Hurry up.”_

_She knew it. It was a bad dream. Nothing could’ve ever happened between the two of them, it’s unimaginable now, seeing him here, being perfectly normal. She hummed as she opened her closet, wondering what to pick out, as the scene before her morphed into something else._

_“Happy birthday Michiru!” Everyone said, Gem was holding a video camera, everyone was crowded around the table, which clearly was not suited for so many people. But they didn’t seem to mind, and neither did she. She was laughing so hard at something Jackie had done._

_Everyone seemed to be having a good time, even Shirou, who had a small smile on his face. He noticed her staring, and his eyes softened when they met each other’s gaze. A blush crept up her face and she promptly looked away._

_“What are you going to wish for? It has to be special since it’s your 21st birthday afterall!” Nina asked, she was also taping this on her phone._

_“Nina,” Michiru said, “the 21st birthday thing is only with the U.S, since that’s their legal drinking age.”_

_Nina’s mouth formed an ‘o’, while everyone else gave a hearty chuckle. But Nina was right, Michiru did want to make a special wish. Since it was her 21st birthday, maybe it’ll come true this time. She sneaked another quick glance at Shirou, and then back at the cake. She inhaled deeply and then tried to blow out all of the candles in one go. Three were left though._

_“They say the left over candles represent the number of boyfriends you’ll have!” Nazuna jested, giving Michiru a sly look and then also sneaking a glance at Shirou to see how he would react. His mouth was formed into a line, seemingly displeased at the idea of Michiru having three boyfriends. Nazuna snickered, adding much to Michiru’s embarrassment. Before Michiru could say something to retort though, the scene changed once more._

_This time she was up high on one of the buildings, Shirou was yelling something, but the wind was drowning it out._

_“What?” She yelled back, closing the distance between them, trying to better hear what he was saying._

_“I’m saying,” he snapped, “you shouldn’t have gone to that bar!”_

_“I’m 21 now!” She heard herself say, “I can literally drink even when I’m in the U.S! Why does it matter if I go to a bar or not?”_

_“It’s not safe! Who knows who might come onto you!”_

_That pissed her off even more, hasn’t she already proven to him countless times that she can handle herself perfectly well? Hell if she can keep her own against a pure-blooded three-headed wolf god then she thinks she could handle some stupid drunk beastman trying to manhandle her. “I went to that party with Nina when I was 18! And you didn’t give a shit back then!”_

_“That’s different! Don’t try and change the subject on me! If I wasn’t there tonight-”_

_“How in the world is that any different than now? I was even younger back then! And I didn’t know how to control my powers!”_

_“It just is different! Don’t you dare go to that bar again, it’s run by the mafia.”_

_Michiru couldn’t even hear herself think anymore over the pounding of her heart. She didn’t think she could get any madder than now. She started to hit Shirou against the chest. “I. Can. Stand. Up. For. Myself.” She said, shoving him over and over again. “You’re just acting like this because I can_ actually _defend myself now and it’s screwing with your hero complex!”_

_“No you dumbass,” Shirou growled, seizing her wrists to stop her from shoving him. He had morphed into his wolf form, his sharp fangs bared, “It’s because I fucking like you!”_

_She froze._ What? _Michiru almost didn’t believe the words that had come out of his mouth. Was the wind screwing with her hearing? She stared blankly at Shirou, not comprehending what he had just said._

_The shock must’ve evaporated his anger, as Shirou morphed back into a human. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape. Neither of them moved, both disbelieving of what had just happened. Suddenly, Shirou pulled back as if being burnt, put his hand over his mouth in shock, and then jumped off the 40-story rooftop._

_Michiru stood on the windy rooftop alone, still transfixed in place, blinking at the place Shirou was standing. She blinked once. She blinked twice. And again. And again. And again. Tears were prickling on the edges of her eyes, and she couldn't tell if it was from the rush of emotion or the wind. And then she had finally processed what had just transpired, and euphoria rushed throughout her body, making her feel as if she was walking on the clouds. Nothing has ever made her happier._ Shirou. Shirou. Shirou. Shirou. Shirou! He did like her back! Maybe the birthday wish worked after all, _she snickered at the thought._

_She bet she was smiling like a madman right now. If only Nazuna could see her now. Michiru felt invincible, as if she too could hurl herself down a 40-story building and be perfectly fine. She seriously wondered if she should try it._

_Unfortunately, she didn’t have more time to debate it, as she felt like she was being pulled away again. A faint voice was calling her name. No, she didn’t want to leave. She wanted to stay here. She wanted the voice to go away. Go away. Just go away-_

“Chi,” the voice said, shaking her slightly.

Michiru grunted and rolled over, trying to get the voice to leave her alone.

“Michiru,” the voice said again, shaking her harder this time.

“Leave me alone Shirou,” Michiru said, still disoriented and half-asleep.

The voice disappeared, as did the shaking.

Michiru opened her eyes to black hair and black eyes. It took her a moment before she was able to realize where she was. 

“Ken,” she mumbled, already forgotten that she had accidentally called him by a different name, “what time is it?”

He frowned slightly. Did he mishear? No she had definitely said Shirou. He checked his watch. “It’s 9:10 right now.”

“Ugh,” Michiru grunted, suddenly sitting up, her shoulder-length hair sticking out at all sorts of odd angles.

Kenta gave a strained smile. Every once in awhile Michiru would mutter the name 'Shirou' in her sleep. Sometimes when she was having nightmares. He had always wondered who this man was, but it seemed to bother Michiru so Kenta had never brought it up.

Maybe he should ask now since- No. He shook his head, everyone had secrets they didn't like to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes Shirou still hasn't technically appeared yet. I know I know. Be patient! It's coming up! I too want Michiru and Shirou to finallllllly meet. I want that shit to go down. What do you think about the flashbacks though? I personally loved writing them. It was great fun.
> 
> Also I fucking love Pinga. Just putting that out there.


	3. Like a Painting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who needs to do actual work when you can be writing fanfiction

The two walked along the streets, taking in the sights of the city and its inhabitants. They had bought an ice cream cone, and were currently trying to keep it from melting onto their hands.

Kenta glanced at Michiru, who was busy licking away at the swirl. “You seem to be in a good mood today.”

Michiru nodded happily, “Yea, I woke up and just felt better. I don’t really know why.”

“Have a good dream maybe?”

Michiru hummed distractedly, her attention on the ice cream. “Maybe. I can’t remember it anymore though.”

“I see,” Kenta said, deciding not to elaborate.

They had spent the day wandering around the big landmarks of the city, the “tourist attractions” as Michiru had put it. It was fun, but Michiru couldn’t wait to show him _her_ parts of the city. Couldn’t wait to bring him to see the orphanage that she had helped build for the children, the slums (that were starting to also get cleaned up) where the Bears lived, the cafe she frequented with the mayor, the baseball park where her baseball career had started... 

However, they both decided that that should all be left for the next few days, where they could take more time to properly take everything in. They were in no rush after all. 

Today was specifically just for everything that Anima City was proud of and worked hard to promote- the water park where all of the marine animals liked to hang out, the high skyscrapers, a birds-eye view (literally, since you were flying on a bird) of the city below, the extra road along subway rails designed specifically for cheetahs and leopards... Because the infrastructure was tailored to the residents of Anima City, it was unique and different from the regular ones outside of Anima City. It contributed to the novel appeal of Anima City, and brought tourists from all around to come and see it.

Just being back in the city gave Michiru a new light, the nostalgia crashing back into her in waves upon waves as she spotted an old neighbour, the same puke-green door of a building (she had really hated the colour back then, but now she was kind’ve glad to see it again) or the neon sign that still never got fixed (the owner of the store was a pinchy one). 

People kept coming up to her as well, having become quite famous since she often was broadcasted on television. She and Nazuna had almost become synonymous with Anima City- they represented what humans and beastman could achieve together. Michiru greeted everyone kindly and patiently, talking to them about the progress they’ve made, taking photos when asked and even signing her name on some of their notebooks or hats. 

Kenta was always happy to sit back in situations like these, having gotten used to it by now, but also proud to watch Michiru work her charm on the people.

She’s truly grown to the job that was required, exceeding it even. Nazuna championed the ideals of beastman and human co-existence, but Michiru was champion to the people, and perhaps the heart of the cause- never letting anyone get so caught up in politics and regulations that they forgot that these were real human and beastman beings that they were talking about. Nazuna might be the idol that everyone looked up to, but Michiru was the friend that they could talk to.

Kenta chuckled, remembering the first time they had met. He had been assigned to interview her about her journey, transitioning from human society to Anima City, and how that had led her to where she was then. She was really nervous, fidgeting with her tail every few seconds, but grew steadier as she started talking about the things she was passionate about. Her eyes were ablaze. Even now, he can’t forget that look on her face. The look of true belief that change was possible, the look that said that she wouldn’t stop until it was achieved.

It was awe-inducing, and he remembered that he couldn’t sleep that night after the interview, tossing and turning in bed, thinking about everything that she had said, everything that she had hoped for for the future. He remembered that he had lied there in bed, and hoped that he could interview her again sometime.

Michiru looked up from the person she was currently talking to, noticing that Kenta was staring at her. She gave him a quizzical look, but went back to focusing on what the person was saying, nodding along and passionately discussing something about the policy change of housing in the cities.

It was already past supper by the time they went back to the apartment. There were leftovers stored in the fridge for them, and they happily munched on the stew and pies. It was a gratifying, but tiring day for the pair. They quickly washed up and retired to their bed. Michiru was out the minute her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Michiru woke up in the middle of the night, her throat parched. She fumbled around for her glass of water only to remember that she had forgotten to bring one in, with how tired she was after dinner.

Michiru dazedly walked to the kitchen in the dark, relying on her muscle memory to guide her to the cupboard and tap. She was about to turn back to her room when she saw blue eyes that she would’ve recognized anywhere. She felt the room spin. Shirou was sitting on a chair, his legs crossed and head tilted back, looking as if he owned the world. 

The window let in light that hit his back, giving him a soft glow. The scene seemed surreal, like it was a weird renaissance painting. He was watching her, as if he had always been sitting there, as if her presence in this house was nothing out of the ordinary. His icy blue eyes pierced through her, as they have always done, as if they knew exactly what she was thinking, how she was feeling.

Under the hypnotic moonlight, she felt a sudden pang of clarity. Nothing was ever more obvious; nothing mattered but him, but them. It was just the two of them. Always just the two of them. Nothing had changed. Nothing at all. They could go back. They could figure something out. Maybe this time, maybe he would- _Foolish girl, he never wants to see you again remember._

And then the glass broke. Not noticing until she felt the water on her toes. She looked numbly down at her hands, now bleeding from the glass shards. She guessed she was holding the cup too tightly. Must’ve accidentally transformed her hand.

“Oh,” she said dumbly. “The water’s dripping.”

Just as she was wondering what she should do, Shirou was across the room in a stride, taking the glass shards from her and immediately taking her hand and inspecting it. It must’ve not been too bad because he settled with using the medical kit they had stored in the cabinet. He wordlessly dabbed the alcohol soaked cotton ball onto her cuts, stinging her hand until she winced. She reflectively tried to pull away, but Shirou held steadily onto her. 

She glanced up at him from beneath her eyelashes. The daze she had experienced a moment ago was gone. Reality came tumbling back. Nothing has changed. Nothing at all. It was as if she was back to being that girl again. The helpless girl who was in love with a god. Remembering his last words to her, she felt the resentment build up inside of her, leaving a sour taste in her mouth.

“If you’re done here, I’d like to go back to sleep, thank you.” She said, trying to keep her voice even.

His eyes locked with hers, taking in the changes of her face these past two years. He nodded. “Let me bandage your hand and then you can go.” He carefully wrapped the white cloth around her hand a few times.

She quickly turned back to the bedroom, not wanting to linger in his presence. Shirou watched her go. He couldn’t stop himself from sniffing the air behind her. On her was the scent of the human male. He snarled.

* * *

Michiru lay in bed staring at the ceiling, big fat teardrops ran down her face soaking the pillows. The words from two years ago playing over and over again in her head. 

_You disgust me. I never want to see you again_ , he had snarled, the look in his eyes was of pure revulsion, the same look he had when fighting terrorists... when he had fought Alan.

Her chest felt like someone had pierced through it. They say that time heals all wounds, but what if it was a scar that never forgot its inflicter.

Michiru had thought that she was over it. Thought that she was past it. But the moment she saw him, sitting there in the moonlight, all of her resolve had crumbled. She had wanted nothing more than to run to him and to apologize, to beg for his forgiveness, and that disgusted her.

She had nothing to apologize for. Nothing for him to forgive. _Ah, but you do. Don’t you remember._ The voice whispered in her head.

“Shut up,” She mumbled to the ceiling. “Just shut up already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waddya think? They finally meet. I thought about a few different scenarios where they could meet each other, but I felt like this was the most fitting/realistic. I hope I did it justice. Thanks for reading as always!


	4. Guilty

Michiru woke up as the sun filtered through the curtains. She felt like she’d been hit by a truck. Kenta was already awake and brushing his teeth. _Maybe it was a dream,_ she thought. She looked at her bandaged hand and groaned.

Kenta came out of the bathroom, dressed for the day in his ripped jeans and a simple polo shirt. His big black eyes looking at her in worry. “What happened to your hand Chi?”

“Nothing. I just cut myself with a glass cup last night.”

“Does it still sting?”

Michiru blinked. Oh, he was talking about her hand. She looked down at it and flexed it a little. “Yea, it hurts when i move it, or when it rubs against something. I should disinfect it again..”

Kenta frowned. He moved closer to Michiru. She tilted her head away. “Chi, what happened to your eyes?”

“Nothing,” she said, brushing his hand away from her face. “It was nothing.”

“Chi,” he said gently, sitting down on the bed next to her.

She refused to look at him. His concern was only making her feel guiltier about last night.

Kenta sighed, knowing how stubborn she could be. If she didn't want to talk about it then she didn't want to talk about it. He wrapped his arms around her, gently stroking her back. The two just sat there awhile, Kenta started humming a pop song that he knew Michiru liked, improvising the lyrics that he didn’t know, earning a little laugh from her despite the tears that were swelling up in her eyes again.

Finally, Michiru couldn’t take the guilt anymore and asked Ken to go to breakfast first. Kenta studied her face, but in the end decided to give her some space. “You know that you can talk to me about it right? No matter what it is.”

Michiru nodded, though knowing full well that he would be the very last person on Earth (and the universe beyond) that she would want to talk to about this.

He gave her another glance before he closed the door and walked to the kitchen area.

Michiru watched him leave, head flopping back on the pillow. Her traitorous mind brought her back to last night. It felt surreal; if she didn’t have her cuts, she would’ve thought it was a dream. 

Shirou... he looked the exact same, as breathtaking as ever with his white hair and pale eyes. Well, it wasn’t that surprising considering he didn’t age. His appearance was only a reminder that no matter what happened, he would be just as he was, getting along perfectly fine. With or without her. 

_Well, more like without you_ , she scoffed. After all, she was just a tiny blip in his oh-so-mighty-I’m-a-thousand-years-old lifespan.

_As far as first time meetings after two years of complete radio silence goes, I think that went pretty well._ Michiru thought sardonically.

She yawned. Maybe she would feel a little bit better if she just slept a bit longer. Then afterwards she could go visit the bears...

* * *

Just as Kenta had walked into the kitchen, he saw a man making his way to the front door. Kenta couldn’t help but stare- the man had a pale complexion, white hair and the iciest blue eyes he had ever seen. The man looked kind’ve scary too, his glare sending a shiver down Kenta’s spine.

“Who was _that_?” Kenta asked as soon as the door closed.

“Hot isn’t he,” Lisa grinned, looking up from her phone. “The man’s a goddamn thirst trap that’s who.”

“... Pardon?” What had she said? A thirst what? Was Kenta really getting so old that he couldn’t even understand teenagers nowadays? He looked to Pinga for some help.

Pinga looked as nonplussed as always. “Shirou Ogami. Does a variety of jobs.” He said vaguely.

“Sorry, but did you say Shirou?”

Pinga looked more interested suddenly. “Yea Shirou Ogami. Why, has Michiru mentioned him before?”

“Uh not really,” Kenta said hastily. Probably not the best idea to mention to everyone that she says his name in her sleep.

_Could that possibly be why Chi had been crying last night? Did he hurt her? What had happened between the two?_ Kenta’s journalist instincts were tingling. No scratch tingling. His journalist instincts were full on drill-sergeant yelling at him. “Did he live here when Chi was here?”

Gem jumped in. “He did! In fact, he was the one who had brought Michiru here.” Gem chuckled, recalling that night fondly. “She was insisting that she was human. Both him and I thought she was a little crazy at first.”

“Were they close?” Kenta asked, a bit too eagerly.

Gem and Pinga shared a look. “They-er, they got along well. They often went on assignments together.”

“Assignments?”

“For the mayor.”

“For the mayor?” Kenta frowned. She had never mentioned this to him before.

“Yes! Um well it’s such a nice day today isn’t it! Where’s Michiru?” Gem said, trying to change the topic.

“She didn’t get much sleep last night, so she’s probably going to sleep a bit more.”

“Been busy huh,” Pinga said, a smirk on his face.

Kenta instantly blushed. “No-no not like that. We didn’t-”

Pinga laughed, hitting the man on the back good-humouredly (though Kenta thought it was a bit too hard). “No need to get flustered! I was just pulling your leg. Tell you what, how about I take you around the city. Let Michiru get some rest?”

Kenta was about to refuse but Pinga tightened his hold on Kenta’s shoulder. It was starting to get a bit painful. “No need to be polite, we’re all friends here.” Pinga said smiling, though the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Uh, right, I suppose, I could use a tour guide, I guess.” Kenta said, all of a sudden feeling like he was at the bottom of the food chain.

“Great!” Pinga said, releasing his grip on Kenta. He winked at the boy. “I know a few good places around here.”

Goosebumps formed on Kenta’s skin. What did he just sign himself up for?

* * *

The mayor looked up from her desk to see an even moodier than usual Shirou stalk into her office. “I take it you met her new boyfriend?” She asked, flipping another page of the document she was reading.

He glowered.

That’s a yes then. She leaned her head on her hands. “I still haven’t gone to see them yet. What was he like?”

He scowled, remembering the boy standing in the hallway. Black hair with big black eyes. He was slightly taller than average height, lanky, and looked like he liked to garden and help grandmothers cross the street in his spare time. Shirou scoffed. The boy couldn’t have been more different than him.

“Human.” Said Shirou curtly.

“Human.” The mayor hummed. “And how does that make you feel?”

Shirou turned to her. “What are you a psychologist?”

“Well I am certified yes.”

He snorted. “I feel fine. I wish her nothing but happiness.”

The mayor flipped another page. “You do know that you could just apologize.”

Shirou closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window pane. “I have nothing to apologize for. She should've known better. Besides, what happened has happened. It wouldn’t make a difference now anyways.”

"You hurt her." The mayor said. A statement. Shirou didn't bother answering.

“You’ll never know until you try. Don’t you miss her?” She asked, though full well knowing the answer.

Shirou took a long time to reply. “...every waking moment.” He muttered, the softest of whispers.  
  


* * *

_It was a beautiful sunny day, Michiru had just helped the baseball team win against the killer animals in the finals. The crowd was going wild. The bears all crowded around her, throwing her up in the air. She was laughing, as if nothing else mattered in the world but this very moment._

_He met her outside the stadium to congratulate her. She surprised him by tackling him into a hug, laughter ringing in the air._

_She shined so brightly, lived so fully, experienced emotion so utterly that he was worried he’d ruin it somehow. She represented something that he had slowly lost over the years. Being truly alive._

_She was in a great mood afterwards, chatting with him about this and that on the walk back to the apartment. To celebrate her win, Shirou had bought a bottle of wine, and Gem and Melissa made a whole feast. The food was delicious, the spirits high. In the end Michiru and him insisted on cleaning up, thanking the two for making dinner._

_After they had finished cleaning up, Shirou returned to the study, wanting to finish the book he was on. Michiru came in, wobbling slightly as she walked. She sat down on the couch next to him and poured the remainder of the wine into two glasses. She suddenly faced him and held the first glass up, her face already plenty red. She looked oddly serious. “For protecting beastman forever and always.” She said, downing the glass in one go._

_She held up the second glass. Her face softened. “For protecting me forever and always.” She downed it as well._

_It was an oddly tender gesture. Shirou didn’t know how to react, so he flicked her on the forehead instead. “What are you thanking me for? You’re the one who just won the finals.”_

_Michiru grabbed his hand before he could retract it. She leaned in closer, just mere inches from his face, still looking dead serious. “No, Shirou. I- I’m so lucky to have met you.”_

_Shirou could feel his face getting hotter. “You’re just drunk.” He tried to dismiss her, but she only giggled and leaned in closer. She was so close that he could feel her breath on his skin. He knew he should look away, push her off of him, do something. This couldn't happen. But before he could act, suddenly, her lips were on his, and all of his rational thought evaporated. Without thinking, he pulled her onto his lap, his hands on her waist, his hands in her hair. She was kissing him, and he was kissing her back. Desperately. Michiru ground her hips against him, making Shirou growl and bite down on her lips, earning a moan from the girl. Oh, the things he was going to do to her, imagining puffy lips, soft bruised skin, her withering under him, moaning his name over and over again, imagining how it'd feel to be inside of her._

_Shirou suddenly stilled, his own thoughts shocking him back to reality. He stood up so fast he threw Michiru down on the couch._

_“I- I,” he started, but Michiru just gave him a glazed over look, hardly even reacting to having just been thrown off of him._

_She’s completely drunk, he thought. She’s completely drunk and I almost just took advantage of her._

_He rubbed his hands over his face, heart pounding wildly.. He hasn’t screwed up this badly in a very long time. What was he thinking? She was what- only twenty years old? He blanched. Much too young for him._

_Kuro cawed, as if saying ‘look at what you just did’. Shooting his bird a glare, and ignoring the overwhelming sense of guilt, he picked her up and brought her to her bed so she wouldn’t fall asleep on the couch. He pulled the blanket over her, and made to leave when she caught his hand. He looked back at her._

_“Shirou, I’m so lucky to have met you,” she mumbled._

_He blushed despite himself. And then felt extra guilty about blushing- about allowing himself to feel these things. He put a hand up to his mouth and fled the room, hoping that she wouldn't remember any of this when she woke up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah. Everyone's feeling a little guilty this chapter. Things got a lil spicy there at the end. I should probably change the rating on this fic now huh. Also can I just say that Lisa is out here doing god's work. Yes Lisa, you are goddamn right. The man is a fucking thirst trap. I can't believe I made it for 4 chapters without explicitly writing about how hot the man is.
> 
> But slight thirst rant aside, I wanted to include a recollection of Shirou's side of the relationship. This was before her 21st birthday (he hadn't accidentally told her he liked her yet). The recollections aren't necessarily in order, they'll probably be jumping around a little bit.


	5. Not Too Young Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinga should be awarded MVP. Can you tell I'm biased towards the albatross beastman?
> 
> Also not related to the story but does anyone know how to organize the spacing in google docs? When I copy and paste it from the doc into ao3, there's always an additional space between paragraphs, so I have to manually delete every single one of them. If someone does know please comment!

Pinga and Kenta walked along the streets. Kenta couldn’t help but feel like every move he made was being scrutinized.

“It’s uh, great weather today isn’t it?” 

“Yes.” Pinga looked up at the blue sky. “It’s a good day for flying.”

“Pinga-san’s a bird beastman right?”

“Yes.”

“What uh-?”

“An Albatross.”

“That’s cool.” Kenta said, feeling like this conversation was reaching a dead end.

Pinga shoved his hands into his coat pockets. “Tell me more about you and Michiru.”

“What about us?”

“Were you the one who asked her out?”

Kenta rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah. I was so nervous I accidentally blurted it out in front of a whole conference of people.”

“Oh? And how did Michiru react?”

“She kind’ve just dismissed it. Joked that as ‘lovely’ as I was, she was here to answer questions about human-beastman relations and not about her relationship status.”

Pinga was now intrigued. “How did this whole thing happen?”

Kenta blushed. “After the first time I interviewed her, I just couldn’t get her out of my mind. Not romantically, but just as a person, she fascinated me. I wanted to know more about her. 

We had just learnt that her and Nazuna were going to be doing diplomatic and public visits abroad. Journalists and reporters were fighting over the chance to follow and document their journey. I asked for the job and was lucky enough to be picked. I had hoped this would give me the chance to personally talk to her more.

One day I happened to go into the same cafe she was at. I was a bit hesitant, not wanting to intrude on the little personal time she had, but she noticed me and waved me over. She said that she remembered my first interview with her, and she really appreciated the questions I had asked- that it was clear that I was enthusiastic about this cause as well.

We started talking about beastman rights, but we meandered through the conversation, talking about this and that. We were interrupted by a call she got, and she apologized and said she needed to get going. The coffee was completely cold by then, and I hadn’t even taken a sip yet. I had completely forgotten about it until then. I’ve never felt so in sync with another person before. Like-like a puzzle piece.”

Kenta paused and did vague air gestures. “It’s not describable. It’s like when something just clicks you know- something that you never knew you needed, or wanted, or was missing, but once you found it you wonder how the hell you’ve managed to live without it for so long.”

Pinga didn’t say anything. He just studied Kenta while the boy was talking. He was radiant. Him and Michiru were very similar people- both of them straight-forward, heart on their sleeves, putting themselves wholly into whatever they were doing. Pinga could see it now- these two together would be unstoppable. He could see the change that the two would be able to accomplish together. The future they would make. “And then what happened?”

“Well, over the course of the few months we met up several more times outside of work. The first few was when we’d be in the same place at the same time, but afterwards she had given me her number, saying that she enjoyed our conversations.”

Kenta laughed a bit. “I think she still purely thought of me as an acquaintance at the time. I however, oh man, I was falling hard. When she gave me her number I cried with how happy I was. Obviously, not in front of her though! I waited until she left.”

Pinga glanced at him, unable to tell if the boy was joking or not.

“So then we started purposely hanging out. I remember overhearing Nazuna-san teasing her about me. But she always maintained that she didn’t think of me that way, and I didn’t want to ruin the relationship we already had, so I didn’t bring it up. That is until one day I heard one other journalist talking to his friend about Michiru, saying that he was going to ask her out soon.”

“I couldn’t help but be bothered by it. The following day there was a question and answer section, and I was going to ask a question about a new policy that was going to take place, but the moment I stood up and locked eyes with her, I forgot everything that I was going to say and blurted that I’d like to take her out sometime.”

“Which is when she told you that you were ‘lovely’ but she wasn’t interested?” Pinga asked.

Kenta nodded. “Exactly. I was embarrassed and devastated. I was worried that I’d ruin our relationship. After the conference, I went to find her and to explain myself. I told her that I was sorry and that I had no romantic intentions when I approached her, that my feelings just developed as I grew to know her. She didn’t seem convinced, saying that she was flattered but didn’t see me that way. Nazuna was the one who had told her to give me a chance. So I guess I owe Nazuna for this relationship.”

“And what- Michiru just went along with it?”

“Kind’ve, she seemed reserved about the dates at first, but she seemed to be having fun, and she loosened up over time. When I asked her to officially be my girlfriend, she seemed to have her concerns but still agreed.”

“And here you are now, a year and a half later.” Pinga concluded.

“Yes here we are now...” Kenta frowned, his thoughts turning back to Michiru this morning, and how swollen her eyes were. “Pinga-san, you guys mentioned how Michiru and Ogami-san were close?”

Oh boy. Pinga was afraid this would happen. Got to give it to the boy for being perceptive. Pinga scratched his head. “I think we did, yes.”

“How close?”

Pinga sighed. The sky looked so blue today, so inviting. “They dated.” He said plainly. He glanced at Kenta, but the boy didn’t seem surprised.

“I thought so. I take it it didn’t end well?”

“No. Not at all.” Pinga told him, thinking back to how he had visited once only to find Michiru in bed, seemingly not haven’t gotten out of it for days. How empty her eyes seemed, telling him that Shirou hadn’t come back in weeks. That she didn’t know where he was. How she made a mistake, how she’d ruin everything. How she was never going to find someone again.

Pinga looked at Kenta. Looked at how honest the boy was, with his clear eyes and genuine complexion, his emotions easily read. It was as if Michiru had purposely chosen someone who was the exact opposite of Shirou. “I’m glad she has you.” Pinga said, and he meant it. “Whatever you do, don’t make her cry again.”

Kenta was taken aback, but then a big smile blossomed, his face perfectly wiped of any concern. He nodded. “Pinga-san, tell me more about you, I don’t think I’ve ever seen an albatross before, much less an albatross beastman. Are they similar to seagulls?”

* * *

Michiru was groggily awakened by her phone’s ringtone. She looked at the caller ID. It was Nazuna.

“Hello?” Michiru asked, still foggy with sleep.

“Hello? Are you okay? I haven’t heard from you in awhile.” Leave it to the best friend to know something’s wrong.

Michiru was silent for a moment.

“Michiru?” Nazuna asked again.

“I saw Shirou last night.”

Nazuna took an intake of breath. “Well, he does live there.”

“I know, but it just felt unreal, like I was back to being twenty-one again, you know?”

“What do you mean?”

Michiru recounted everything that had occurred. About how she had wanted nothing more than to hug Shirou and to ask for his forgiveness. How she had totally forgotten about Kenta’s existence when he was literally sleeping in the room beside them. How she felt guilty this morning because Kenta was looking at her like she could do no wrong.

Nazuna was silent during all of this, taking it in. “Do you still love him?

“I obviously love Kenta!”

“Don’t play stupid with me. Do you still love Shirou?”

“I-I don't know.”

“Why do you only wear it as a necklace then?”

Michiru pulled out her necklace, taking note of how it glimmered in the sunlight. A ring dandled on the delicate chain. The ring that Kenta had proposed to her with. She hadn’t known what to say then, and Kenta hadn’t pressured her about it, saying that he knew it was abrupt, that they hadn’t talked about marriage yet, and that she could take some time to think it through. He had made the ring into a necklace for her to wear. _Something to keep with you_ , he had told her.

“It was just so sudden...” Michiru said weakly.

“Does Kenta make you happy?”

“Yes.”

“Happier than when you were with Shirou?”

Michiru felt her heart clench. “I...”

Nazuna sighed. “Look, you’re my best friend so I’ll be straight with you. I’ve seen the way Kenta looks at you. You’re his world, Michiru. You’re not only the sun that the planets revolve around, you’re the entire goddamn universe too. He’s everything you wanted that Shirou couldn’t give to you. If it was solely based on that, the decision would be pretty clear. But, feelings are feelings. And you obviously still feel something substantial for Shirou if you’re holding back on accepting Kenta’s proposal.”

“I don’t feel something _substantial._ ” Michiru protested weakly. “It’s more just like a small nagging feeling really because our relationship had ended so badly...”

“Right. Of-course. Just a small nagging feeling for Shirou.” Michiru could tell that her friend was rolling her eyes. “Well, even if it is just to have closure, you should talk to Shirou.”

Michiru whined. “I don’t want to.”

Nazuna sighed. “I know you don’t. But you can’t keep stringing Kenta along either. The boy needs to know, either way.”

Michiru groaned, though knowing full well that her friend was right. As usual.

Someone was calling Nazuna’s name from her end of the phone. “I need to go. They’re going to begin the photoshoot now. I’ll talk to you later. Hang in there okay?”

“Okay. Have fun.” Michiru said, feeling a little better having spoken to her friend.

Michiru put her phone back onto the nightstand, and shoved her face into the pillow. She lay there for a few minutes, wondering if it was possible to suffocate to death by pillow. 

She groaned and got up, remembering that she had promised the bears that she would visit. She opened the suitcase and wondered what she should wear today. It was a lovely day outside, so she decided to go with a white sundress. 

She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. The scar was showing. It was even more apparent when she was in human form. _A sacrifice to bring back someone important_ , she had told Kenta when he had asked her about it. She didn’t mind the scar, though she was sure it was a bit jarring to look at, with tender red skin that never truly healed properly.

No, she had actually kind’ve liked the scar, a reminder of the blood bond she and Shirou shared. A bond that would tie them together even when she was gone. _An unbreakable bond,_ she thought a bit sadly. 

After putting on the dress, combing her hair and washing her face, she looked much more put together, though the eyebags and puffiness still remained. She hoped no one would comment about it.

She walked into the kitchen to see an empty kitchen save for Lisa.

“Where is everyone?” She asked, rummaging in the cupboard for some cereal.

“Pinga and Kenta left a while ago,” Lisa said, looking at her phone.

“Oh.” Well that was a surprise. “Did they say where?”

The orange-haired girl shrugged. “Beats me.”

Munching on her cereal, Michiru asked, “So what’s up with you?”

Lisa looked at her questioningly.

“Do you go to school?”

“No, I just help out Marie sometimes.”

“Marie? As in the Weasel?”

Lisa snorted. “Mink but yes. I’m her cousin you see.”

Huh. Well that would explain a lot. “So you like to play basketball and help your cousin. What else do you like to do?” Michiru thought back on what she was like when she was a teenager, a devious grin forming onto her lips. “Any boys you like?” She whispered in a conspirator’s tone.

Lisa stiffened. “N-no.” She said, eyes glued onto her phone screen again.

Obviously catching on to this suspicious behaviour, Michiru eyed the girl a bit, but decided to not pursue it any further.

* * *

Michiru looked up to see that she was already at the beginning of the slums. It had gotten a makeover. Well, at-least a section of it. There were new buildings that were pearly white, and the stream looked cleaner than ever. There was a bustling around the slums like never before. With the construction of new buildings, there were finally jobs to go around.

Michiru kept walking along, taking in the changes that had occurred. She just hoped that she would still be able to find where they lived. She scanned the area, looking for any tell-tale signs of bear paws.

A few of the residents stopped to greet Michiru. She asked them for directions to the bears.

Turns out, the bears had moved to a slightly bigger apartment. On the stairs, was a group of different coloured and sized bears waving at Michiru. Michiru waved back, running up to greet them. “Oh you guys! I’ve missed you so much.”

They all surrounded her, giving her a great big bear-hug. She handed them the desserts she had bought, and they all went inside the new apartment.

* * *

Michiru was in a great mood when she went back to the co-op, humming and practically skipping along.

“I’m back!” She said, opening the door, only to find Pinga and Kenta sulking.

“What happened between the two of you?” She asked the two males.

Pinga growled. “He compared me to a seagull.”

“No,” Kenta said defensively. “I had asked if an albatross was similar to a seagull.”

“They’re nothing alike! An albatross has the biggest wingspan of the entire bird species! They’re magnificent creatures! We glide through the air! Seagulls live off of breadcrumbs that people drop!”

“Right... So you guys didn’t have fun?” Michiru asked, her face disappointed.

Ken stuttered. “N-no, Pinga-san knew some pretty good spots. I got to take some photos!”

“A-a-and the boy’s not half bad. Had some interesting things to say.... about uh this and that,.” Pinga said vaguely, looking like it pained him to admit this.

She gave them a bright smile. “That’s good to hear! Nothing better than seeing my boys get along!”

Pinga’s eyes widened at that, the sentence bringing forth a memory that was unfortunately seared into his brain.

* * *

_Pinga was soaring the blue skies in Anima City, having become a spy for the mayor after the whole Nirvasyl incident. He had proven to be trustworthy, and after more than two years of doing undercover work, the police force was able to round up the terrorist members of the organization he was a part of. He had just finished his last job, and he was hoping that he could see Michiru before he left._

_He flew closer to the building and spotted the tanuki on the rooftop. Unfortunately, said tanuki was sitting on top of the wolf. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and he had one of his hands on the back of her head. The other hand was... snaking inside her shirt._

_Oh dear lords, Pinga thought. I really don’t need to be seeing this. He had thought to turn around and to leave without saying anything, but he really did want to at-least say goodbye to the tanuki. He didn’t know how long it’d be before he saw her again._

_So he made the decision to close his eyes and blind dive to the rooftop, hoping that he was able to time it well, not diving right into the floor, but also not opening his eyes before the two had spotted him and untangled themselves. He folded his wings and picked up speed. He felt himself going faster and faster. After a good fifteen seconds, he opened his eyes again, thinking that they should’ve noticed him by now._

_Nope, neither of them have noticed him yet. They should really be more vigilant. What if another flier-assassination attempt was made? But even worse than a possible assassination attempt, was the fact that the wolf was now on top of the poor girl. He looked like he was going to eat her. His big dirty hands started to pull on her shorts. Pinga swore he had never dived as fast as he did that day. Desperate times called for desperate measures he supposed_

_As Pinga was closer down, the wolf must’ve finally smelled him, because he stopped *harassing* the poor girl and actually got off of her. Michiru noticed him as well, and she quickly got up and gave him a big wave._

_As Pinga landed, he was greeted with a very tight embrace. He could hear Shirou huffing behind her. Pinga smirked._

_“Pinga! I haven’t seen you in awhile. What have you been up to?”_

_“Oh, doing the odd job here and there,” he replied, noticing the hickies on Michiru’s neck. “It looks like you two have been busy as well.”_

_Michiru blushed, instantly moving her hand to cover her neck. But even so, she had such a big smile on her face, like she couldn’t help but radiate happiness._

_“I’m glad you’re so happy.”_

_She looked at him, eyes practically shining, and nodded. “I feel like my heart could burst at any moment.”_

_Pinga chewed on that information, wondering just what she saw in the big grouchy wolf, but decided everyone had their kinks he supposed. He patted her on the head, earning a tail wag. “As long as you’re happy.”_

_Shirou growled from behind her, gaining her attention back to him. She pulled Shirou by the arm, “Don’t just stand there. Come say hi!_

_The two males stared each other down. Shirou gave a stiff tip of his head, and Pinga gave him a mock salute._

_Their rigid interaction led Michiru to give a small giggle. “There’s nothing better than seeing my boys get along,” she mocked._

_Shirou had his usual scowl on his face, but he did seem to soften a little at Michiru’s urging._

_“Don’t be so stuck up! Your age is showing!” She said, holding onto his arm and wringing it back and forth._

_Shirou couldn’t help but smile down at her, “yes yes, whatever you say.”_

_“Oh-ho what’s this? The great almighty Shirou Ogami listening to me? Anything I say huh,” Michiru grinned mischievously, her tail wagging slightly again._

_He flicked her on the forehead. “Don’t be stupid.”_

_She stuck out her tongue. “I’m not stupid. You’re stupid. Stupid dog.”_

_Even being called a dog seemed to not faze him. He just smiled. “Stupid tanuki.”_

_“Wah- I told you! So many times already! That I’m a racoon!”_

_Their bickering continued on for a while, until Pinga couldn’t contain the laughter that was bubbling up inside of him. It eventually burst forth, surprising both Shirou as well as Michiru._

_Michiru cocked her head to the side in question, while Shirou had a slightly blank look on his face._

_“Sorry,” Pinga said, wiping a tear from his eyes, “but you guys are just perfect for each other. When’s the wedding?”_

_Michiru turned red, though instantly looked towards Shirou for his input. Shirou just looked pointedly anywhere but at Michiru._

_At Michiru’s insistent gaze, Shirou just sighed and poked her in the forehead again. “You’re way too young to be thinking about things like marriage.” He had said._

* * *

“Marriage huh,” Pinga mumbled as he came back to the present moment. He looked at Michiru, at how she now possessed an air of gravity to her, a sophistication that came with age and experience. He looked at Kenta, and at how the boy seemed to have eyes only for the girl. _Not too young anymore Shirou. If you don’t hurry up someone else will beat you to it._

Michiru looked at the birdman, cocking her head to one side. “Did you say something?”

He shook his head. “Just an old man reminiscing.”

Michiru laughed. “You’re hardly old.”

“And you’re not too young anymore.”

“What?”

Pinga just waved his hand, stood up and stretched. “Nothing, just me rambling on. I’m going to go to the supermarket. Buy some things for dinner.”

Michiru’s eyes instantly lit up. “Are you cooking tonight?”

Pinga nodded. “Curry. Want anything?”

“Maybe some milk? I think we ran out.”

Pinga gave her a salute and jumped out of the window.

Kenta looked at her. “What was that about?”

She shrugged. “Beats me.”

* * *

Shirou sat on the rooftop of some high-rise, letting the wind blow in his face. Despite himself, he sniffed the air, wondering where Michiru was. Her scent told him that she was back in the co-op. That Pinga had just left. That the human was sitting there with her. Shirou stood up and jumped down the building. There were some things that he wanted to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where ya going Shirou who ya finding what answers ya seeking.
> 
> But in general, is the pacing of the fic okay? Is it too wordy? I'm always afraid that the fics I write are just like a barf of words. Honestly, I would love some feedback on my writing. Let me know if you have advice/comments/concerns!
> 
> Hopefully you guys liked this chapter =w=


	6. Contact with Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start speeding up after this. Buckle up everyone, we're going for a ride.

Michiru was working on her laptop back in their bedroom, trying to fit some work in before Pinga came back with the groceries. There was about a month to go until the conference would start, and she wanted to make sure that everything went smoothly- this was a big event, one that was taking place at the heart of the cause. Beastmen needed to be convinced to live aside humans as well- after being sheltered in this city, it was easy to generalize and to reduce humans to their worse traits.

Kenta slid next to her on the bed, taking out his phone, did a peace sign at the camera and snapped a picture.

Michiru looked at him. “What are you doing?”

Kenta was busy texting away. “Sending a picture to your mom.”

Michiru’s eyes couldn’t have gotten wider. “My mom?”

Kenta looked at her. “Yes?”

“You...” Michiru said, looking from him to his phone, almost disbelieving that he could have contact with her mother. They seemed to have a lengthy chat going on. She asked him when the hell he managed to get her mom’s number.

Kenta winked at her. “I have my ways. Of-course, if you _really_ want to know, there’s a price to pay.” He put his arms around her, doing exaggerated smooches all over her face.

Michiru giggled, pushing him away from her. “Gross!” She said, wiping the saliva off of her face. But upon his insistence, she did kiss him twice on the cheek.

Satisfied with the payment, he revealed that they had added each other during the visit to her parents’ house this spring. 

“Your mom wants me to tell you to stop frowning so much. Says you’ll get frown lines.” Kenta said, looking at his notification.

Michiru rolled her eyes at him, telling him that she didn’t need a mother number two nagging at her as well.

Kenta hummed. “Well, _her daughter_ doesn’t call often enough for her to nag at you.”

Michiru hit him on the chest. “Don’t you start on me too now.” She said. She put her arms around his neck, a sly look on her face. “No. We need to make sure you’re still _my_ ally and not my mom’s spy.”

Kenta’s eyes darkened. “I think that can be arranged.” He said, pushing her down on the bed.

* * *

_Shirou was sitting cross legged on the couch, reading a book with a green cover with gold letters embroidered on it. Michiru sat beside him, head on his shoulder, looking at her phone. Suddenly, she leaned over him, her head just slightly below his, and she snapped a picture of them._

_Shirou looked up from his book. He frowned, seeing her thumbs working furiously. “Who are you sending that to?”_

_“My mom,” Michiru chirped. “She’s been dying to see what you look like.”_

_Shirou didn’t respond._

_A ding sounded on her phone. She sniggered. “My mom says you look grumpy. And asks if you’re a bit too old for me.”_

_Shirou huffed. Who knew that even after living for a millennium he would be judged by some girl’s mom about how worthy he was to be with her daughter. “A thousand years too old.”_

_Michiru giggled and forced her way onto his lap, making him discard his book. She put her arms on his neck and gave him a quick kiss. “She also asked if you’d like to come to my house for Christmas this year.”_

_Shirou didn’t exactly look excited._

_“It’ll be so fun! I’ll show you around my hometown, you can meet some of my other friends! I do have friends other than Nazuna you know! And of-course, get to know my parents...”_

_“No.”_

_Michiru blinked. “What do you mean no?”_

_“Just because it’s Christmas doesn’t mean crime’s going to stop.”_

_Michiru frowned. “Crime’s never going to stop. Doesn’t mean we can’t take a break though! It’ll just be for a week.”_

_Shirou was firm in not wanting to meet her parents. He told her that he wasn’t going._

_“They won’t bite.”_

_Shirou sighed, his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. “I’m sure they’re lovely people Michi, but what are they going to think about a boyfriend who never ages?”_

_Michiru giggled again. “So you’re my boyfriend huh.”_

_“You’re completely missing the point.”_

_Michiru blushed. “You’ve just never referred to yourself that way before.”_

_Shirou gave her a small smile, their foreheads touching. “Well, I am by all meanings of the word, am I not?”_

_“You are! It’s just that ‘boyfriend’ almost sounds so... childish. To think that Ogami Shirou, the Silver Wolf, Protector of Anima City, the man that even death can't stop, is my boyfriend. My parents would love that.”_

_Shirou moved his hand to the small of her back, earning a 'that tickles' from Michiru. “Would you prefer ‘lover’ then?”_

_Michiru made a face at the suggestion. “Maybe? ‘boyfriend’ feels bound in societal expectations and norms. But then again, ‘lover’ sounds so fickle, so ephemeral.”_

_Michiru’s face fell. Everything was ephemeral when compared to Shirou’s immortality. She quickly wiped it away, not wanting Shirou to notice. “So, Christmas at my parents’?”_

_He gave her a levelling look, as if he was talking to a child. He moved to cup her face. Her blue eyes were so bright, so full of life. “I’m sorry Michi. I really am. But I’m not going to go. I can’t give you the things that they expect from a boyfriend. I can’t give you stability, or a family. I can’t visit them every half a year, or promise them that their daughter is going to be safe by my side. I can't face them like this.”_

_Michiru moved away from his touch. She was getting upset. “I don’t expect those things! Who cares what my parents want for me? What about what I want?”_

_Shirou looked at her sadly. “And what is it that you want?”_

_He looked so vulnerable, so lonely for an instant, that Michiru’s anger drained away. Michiru wanted nothing more than to stay by his side. To hell with Christmas dinners with parents and awkward boyfriend introductions to old friends.“I want you Shirou, I want to be with you. Nothing else matters.” Michiru said slowly, making sure he understood this._

_“I’m sorry that I can’t give you the things that other people can,” Shirou said._

_“It’s okay. I have you. That’s all I need.” Michiru responded. She kissed him once on the lips. And then once again for good measure. She snuggled into his chest. "I’ll tell my parents’ that I won’t be coming back this Christmas.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“I’m sure.” Michiru said, listening to Shirou’s heart beat. A sound that will never falter. All I need is you, she thought._

* * *

Pinga bought the milk that Michiru wanted as well as the other ingredients for the curry. It was a heavy bag. It’s been awhile since he had cooked for someone other than himself. The door of the supermarket closed behind him when Shirou appeared out of a dark alleyway, looking as ominous as always.

“You’re not even a reptile. Stop slithering in the dark.” Pinga said by way of greeting.

Shirou ignored his comment. He informed him that mayor Rose wanted to speak to him about the security concerns of the conference.

Pinga hummed, not quite convinced. He checked the time on his phone. “The mayor wants to speak to me? Right now? Isn’t it a bit late for a work meeting?”

“She didn’t specify.”

Pinga chewed on the inside of his lip. The two of them stared at each other. It was a game that they played- see who would break first. This time it was Pinga. He raised his hands in mock defeat. “Shirou-kun, why are you being so difficult? Why can’t you just ask what you want to ask?”

Shirou gave him a blank look.

"Aren't you going to ask me about her boyfriend?"

Shirou looked at him, his face ever so annoyingly neutral.

“You should stop being stubborn and just tell her that she's the love of your life, apologize, change your ways, retire to a small countryside town and have five children."

Shirou didn’t seem to find that very humorous. He scoffed and turned away, clearly deciding that putting up with Pinga was not worth his effort.

Pinga hated how Shirou had the passivity of a man who has accepted the situation. "You didn't deserve her."

Shirou instantly turned around, his pale eyes almost glowing in the dark. The light from the street beyond was hitting his back, drawing a long shadow on the ground. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” His voice was unwavering, but his eyes showed doubt, guilt, regret, hurt.

"I think I do. I was the one who picked up the pieces, the one who listened to her grieve.”

Shirou’s eyes widened, and Shirou, for a moment seemed unsure, his presence wavering. For a second, he wasn't god, the immortal, the silver wolf, for a second he was just a heartbroken man who was still aching for his love.

"You both made mistakes. But you were the one who pushed her away. And you were the one who disappeared afterwards. You left her both times."

Shirou turned his back to him. He started walking away again.

"But you can make it up. You can still reconcile. I know Michiru would like that."

Shirou turned the corner and disappeared, his long shadow following him into the street.

Pinga readjusted his shirt and picked up the bag of groceries again. “Well, that went well.” Pinga chirped.

* * *

Michiru and Kenta volunteered to help Pinga out with dinner. They were going to be making Japanese curry tonight. They peeled the potatoes, chopped the carrots, added the mushrooms, cut the beef into smaller pieces, tried not to cry while chopping onions... It’s been awhile since Pinga had cooked dinner with someone. It reminded him of simpler times when he was younger.

After everything was done, they put in some stock, added the curry paste on top and closed the pot lid, letting it simmer. Michiru sniffed. It made her drool. She told Pinga that she couldn’t wait to eat it.

Pinga patted her on the head. “And we got it done in record time thanks to you two.”

Kenta eyed their familiarity. “Pinga-san, I don’t think I ever asked what you did?”

Pinga thought about it. Well, he was a terrorist who had wanted to kill the mayor, who then turned into an ally, and then he became a spy for said mayor against the organization he was in. After that he basically became a babysitter for Ogami-kun, whose babysitting duties involved shooting the wolf in the head from time to time. Now, he had been asked to ensure that the upcoming conference was going to proceed smoothly. “Special Task Force agent.” Pinga said vaguely.

Michiru’s eyes darkened. “You’ve become a Special Task Force agent?”

Pinga nodded. Michiru didn’t like that at all. She told him it was too dangerous for him.

“You used to do the exact same job.” Pinga retorted.

“Wait what?” Kenta asked. No one bothered to respond to him.

“I can’t believe the mayor let you take that job, especially with your background. What if someone recognizes you?”

“I got this job _because_ of my background.”

“This job eats away at you. It. demands sacrifices and time from your life. You should be free. In the skies. Unencumbered.”

Pinga’s eyes softened. “You too. You deserved to be free before, and you still deserve it now.” 

Michiru frowned, but before she could say something else the stew started bubbling up, shaking the lid. Pinga went and turned the heat down. 

* * *

After dinner, the co-op received a phone call. Pinga went and picked it up. He looked at Michiru, said he’ll be there, and hung up. Michiru raised an eyebrow and asked him what happened. Pinga told her that the Mayor had requested to see them tomorrow, wanting to talk about the upcoming conference.

Michiru gulped. She hadn’t seen the mayor since two years ago. She wondered how the mayor thought of her now- would she see disapproving pink eyes looking at her? Would she blame her? Does the mayor now think she’s a selfish traitorous lunatic? She wondered if Shirou had told her anything. Michiru didn’t think she could handle a scathing look from the Mayor. The look of disappointment and condemnation.

“Is it an optional meeting?” Michiru asked. Only half joking.

Pinga gave her another pat on the head. He ruffled her hair and told her to get some rest. And reminded her to disinfect her cuts again before she slept. She pouted and told him she wasn’t a child that needed him to take care of. He laughed and bid goodnight to the couple.


	7. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words and kudos! It makes me so happy to read them. It's fuel for my motivation.

Kenta watched as Michiru walked out of the shower, wearing nothing but underwear and an oversized shirt. She was toweling off her hair.

“You never told me you were a Special Task Force Agent.” Kenta said, pouting a bit.

Michiru didn’t reply right away, continuing to dry her hair, trying to think of a suitable response. Kenta leaned back, his arms supporting his weight on the bed. “I know that you don’t have to share everything with me, but I’d say that was a pretty big portion of your life, no?”

“It was,” Michiru responded, putting the towel back on the rack, and squeezing some toothpaste on her toothbrush.

“And it was dangerous?” Kenta asked gingerly, knowing that she didn’t like talking about this subject too much.

“It was.” Michiru mumbled out, her mouth full of toothpaste at this point.

“Did you catch bad guys and stuff?”

“We did.”

Kenta seemed to process this information. “So you know how to fight?”

Michiru shrugged. “A little bit.” She responded, gargling and wiping her face with a towel. She looked back at Kenta, hoping that he wasn’t put out by her lack of responses. But she really didn’t like talking about it. Her past was too connected with Shirou, and talking about anything related to him hurt. Kenta’s eyes seemed to be distant for a bit, a frown on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Michiru asked, sitting next to him. “Is it that I didn’t tell you about this?”

Kenta’s head drooped. “A little. It just would’ve been nice to have known. And not to have found out from Pinga.”

Michiru rubbed her hand around his back. A silent apology for the one that she couldn’t utter. She couldn’t say that she was apologetic for not telling him, only that she was sorry for her unspoken truths to have hurt him. He gave her a small, albeit forced smile and told her that it was fine. He bid her goodnight as he got under the blanket, his back facing her. Michiru sighed, turned off the light and got into bed as well, hoping that this would all blow over by tomorrow.

Kenta looked at the blank wall, a frown on his face. It was sometime before he managed to fall asleep. He just couldn't stop thinking about it.

* * *

The sound of the alarm clock blaring woke Michiru up. She fumbled for her phone on the nightstand. She turned it off and then went back to sleep. Kenta was the one who woke her up again. She opened her eyes to see a smile on Kenta’s face. It seemed that everything was back to normal. She snuggled into his chest, trying to soften him up, perhaps convince him to let her sleep a bit more. It didn't work.

“Alright! Alright! I’m up.” Michiru said. She needed to retire at the early age of twenty five so that she’ll never have to use an alarm clock again. She did her usual morning routine, and wondered what she should wear to the meeting. Something more proper. But something she was also comfortable in.

Michiru put on a black blouse with a black trousers. She stumbled into the kitchen, where Pinga already was, munching on his croissant. He was in his usual daily attire, complete with his aviator goggles. She eyed him, asking him if he ever wore anything different.

“Yes, of-course I do,” he said, “I don’t just wear this to sleep you know.”

Michiru sniggered, hitting him on the arm. She made some toast with butter, and poured herself some orange juice. Kenta came out of the bedroom, dressed in a black pullover with a crisp white dress shirt underneath. Michiru stared at him a bit, thinking that he was dressed nicely today. “You got somewhere to be?”

Kenta stole a slice of toast from Michiru’s plate and lathered on some marmalade. “I have an interview with someone today. He’s a big deal and not many people get the chance to interview him. But he’s here in Anima City now in preparation for the conference.”

“Maybe he was charmed by you.” Michiru purred, her head on her hand as she watched Kenta. She looked like a cat that wanted to play with a toy. Pinga cleared his throat uncomfortably next to them.

Kenta grinned. “Maybe you’ll get to meet him. He’ll definitely be at the conference.”

“Who is this again?”

“It’s a secret,” Kenta teased. “You’ll find out soon enough anyways.”

Michiru pouted, she hated being left in the dark. Kenta grabbed his materials and left, telling them that he’ll see them later. Michiru and Pinga left shortly after him. Michiru couldn’t help but have butterflies in her stomach as they flew towards the building. Mayor Rose was someone that she looked up to, and she was afraid that she had messed up their relationship by messing up her and Shirou’s relationship.

* * *

When they had reached the building, they were greeted by Mayor Rose’s assistant. He told them to go on ahead and that she was waiting for them in her office. Michiru took a deep breath and opened the doors.

Michiru braced herself. It was now or never.

The mayor was sitting at her desk, looking at paperwork. She looked the exact same as the last time Michiru saw her, over two years ago. The mayor noticed the pair walk in and looked up. 

The mayor’s face softened into a smile, the corners of her eyes crinkling a little. Michiru dared to hope that the mayor wasn't cross with her.

“It’s good to see you again Michiru.” The mayor said, her expression warm.

Michiru let go of the breath she’d been holding. “It’s good to see you too.”

“I heard that you had brought a special someone back with you.”

Michiru examined the mayor’s face, wondering if this was a test or not. “I did. He’s actually a journalist- he’s going to be reporting on the conference.”

The mayor didn’t say anything, studying her. The silence made Michiru nervous. The scrutiny made her fidget. She asked what the mayor had called them here for. The mayor took another longer moment to reply. Despite Michiru’s expectations, the mayor didn’t quiz her further about Kenta.

“I had asked you to become a representative for Anima City two years ago. And you had accepted. The job took you away from the city and therefore your obligations as a Task Force Agent were suspended. Now that you are back, do you wish to resume those obligations?”

Michiru paused. She had been so caught up with the conference and about Shirou that she had completely forgotten that she hadn’t quit her job as an agent, but merely suspended it. Quitting the job had seemed impossible back then, as if it would wrench a part of her away. Now that it’s been two years however, it almost seemed unthinkable that she used to be one.

“If you don’t wish to do so, then I’m afraid I have to ask you to leave. What we’re about to discuss next is confidential.”

Michiru chewed on the inside of her mouth. She knew that if she said no, it’d signify an end to her past in Anima City, a past with Shirou. She’d break free from the job that haunted her. She could leave all of this behind, once and for all. Her heart was already out the door, but her feet stood still, as if frozen in place.

But what if something went wrong? How could she sleep at night, knowing that she could’ve helped but didn’t? How does one turn their backs to the responsibility of their people? 

Michiru clenched her fists and stood there despite herself. And she hated herself for it. She just could never let go. “I’ll do whatever it takes for the conference to go smoothly.”

To Michiru’s surprise, the mayor almost didn’t look happy with her decision. In fact, the mayor’s mouth was in a thin line, but it was gone the moment the door opened again.

“Ah Shirou, right on time.” The mayor said, her pink eyes flicking towards Michiru. The girl had instantly paled. Shirou had his jaw clenched, as if fighting himself to be in this room, purposely looking anywhere but at the girl. The mayor shuffled her paperwork and sighed.

“Now that I have you three here, I want to go over the plan with the convention. As you all know, this is the biggest one we’ve had yet. Thanks to Michiru and Nazuna’s efforts, we’re finally making headway on beastman rights, and hence have attracted not only more people, but also very _important_ people. There is a high likelihood one of our guests will be targeted, the aim being to foil the human-beastman relations. We cannot have that happen. Not after everything we’ve done.”

Rose paused, looking at them one at a time. “You three are my trusted advisors and agents. I place the security of the attendees in your hands.”

“What’s the plan boss?” Pinga asked.

Rose proceeded to tell them the specifics of the security, the general seating arrangements, and the positions of the guards and police. They went over the possible threats, the form that the threats would come in, and the measures that they could do to both prevent and counter the threats. She told them that they will need to meet with the police chief to go into more detail about the security. 

Michiru only heard about half of what was being said, her attention kept drifting towards Shirou. His presence seemed like a black hole that sucked everything to him.

“Michiru?” The mayor asked, bringing her back to the present.

Michiru blinked. “Sorry could you repeat that?”

“Twenty days until the conference starts.” She said. “I trust that the two of you will not let your personal history interfere with your duties?”

Both Michiru and Shirou stood rigidly. Michiru mumbled a ‘I’ll try my best’ and Shirou just grumbled something in confirmation. The mayor eyed the two of them, looking hardly convinced with their current behaviour. She shook her head.

“My reservations aside, there is another case I’d like to give to you,” She produced a yellow folder and handed it to Shirou. “There are some things that need to be cleaned up before the conference.”

Shirou didn’t look happy at all with that suggestion. “I can work cases myself.”

“Unfortunately not this one.” The mayor responded, gesturing for Shirou to open the file. Michiru tried to peer at it, but she was too far away from Shirou to see anything. Whatever it was though, it didn’t seem to make Shirou any happier. His frown deepened. He flipped it shut.

“No.” He said simply. “I’m working alone.”

“We have no other choice. I do not have a fox operative. We need Michiru’s shifting abilities.”

“It’s too dangerous.” Shirou said, sparing an icy glance at Michiru. “She shouldn’t be put in so much risk right now. She’s vital to the conference.”

Michiru would’ve thought the concern was sweet if he hadn’t seen her as a political piece, dismissed her _and_ spoken for her. Resentment and agitation blossomed in her chest. Who was he to boss her around and decide what she could or couldn’t do? Despite her prior feelings to this mission, now she just _had_ to go on it. “What’s the mission?” She asked, grabbing the yellow folder from him, earning a scowl.

She looked at it. There was an underground auction scheduled in a week. There were two names, a list of attributes, a location and a time written on the sheet. For the man, it said that he was in their forties, had white hair, and pale blue eyes. The woman - the man’s wife- was in her twenties, had long blue hair, cherry red lips, and was known as a seductress. She was also a fox beastman. Michiru raised an eyebrow.

“They’re a couple who were arrested last week. The man is from old European money. You two are to pose as them. After the auction is over, there is another more secretive sale. We need you two to go to that different location and find out where this second auction is held. You’re then to report back with the information about both auctions.”

“If they were arrested, won’t everyone else in their circle know already?”

The mayor shook her head. “The man lives an elusive lifestyle. No one hears from him for months at a time. He hardly ever leaves his residence, but this time he came to Japan for the auction at the request of his wife- their two year anniversary. We nabbed them the moment his private jet landed. There are no photo records of them, and they often operate using intermediaries. The auctions are done in masks, so the chances of anyone recognizing you are very low.”

“Low but still there.” Shirou growled. It wasn’t a question.

“If he’s so elusive, how’d you know when and where he was?” Michiru asked.

“I had a spy.” The mayor said painly, not elaborating.

Michiru scanned the information on the sheet again. _Jacob_ apparently had a fondness for rare and expensive objects, young human and beastman girls alike. Had actually bought his current wife at an auction. The list said that _Lila_ was seductive, sly, manipulative, and loyal to Jacob, oddly enough. Michiru snorted, they seemed like a very nice couple.

“I’ll do it.” Michiru stated, looking straight ahead at the mayor, though all of them knew who she was really talking to. Michiru could feel Shirou’s gaze on her, studying, calculating. It was difficult not to squirm under its intensity.

The mayor smiled. “Great. The auction is in a week. Pinga will be your chauffeur.”

Shirou growled, not consenting to this decision that was being made for him.

* * *

Michiru stepped dazedly out of the building with Pinga. Shirou had stayed behind to talk to the mayor, no doubt trying to convince her that he could go on this mission alone. Pinga’s eyes were sparkling. “As far as proper meetings with your ex after two years go, that went pretty well, wouldn’t you say?”

Michiru groaned, punching his arm. She looked at her own hands, they were shaking a bit. She clenched and unclenched them. “I barely listened to what was happening. It felt like my soul had left my body.”

“If it makes you feel better, I doubt Shirou was in a better state of mind than you.”

Michiru grunted. “Guess you’re the only one who knows what’s happening with the conference then.”

Pinga told her that he’ll catch her up later. He gave Michiru a once over. “Lila Goldstein seems like a _foxy_ character.” Pinga smiled at his own pun. “Do you own a dress that she’d wear?”

“Unfortunately I don’t.” Michiru grimaced. “But I do know where to get one.”

“Rabbit town?” Pinga asked.

“Rabbit town.” Confirmed Michiru darkly, not looking forward to going to the district.

“Great, well let’s go then!” Pinga exclaimed. Michiru raised an eyebrow. Pinga dismissed it, saying that they haven’t hung out together since she got back. Michiru shrugged, and together they flew to the district.

Rabbit town was as foreboding and in disrepair as always. Michiru supposed that the changes that were happening to Anima City had not yet spread towards this district. Michiru wondered if it ever would. During the day, Rabbit town seemed abandoned. It was at night where the town truly came alive for people to indulge in their sins. 

Michiru went to one of the few store fronts that was open right now. Michiru felt herself growing red as her and Pinga entered the store, seeing the wide selection of objects and clothes, all for the sole purpose of sex. Pinga snickered, whistling while looking around.

Michiru beelined for the clothing section, not that they made her less embarrassed. Some of them barely had any fabric to them!

“What about this dress?” Pinga grinned, holding up a tight black dress that was way too short.

Michiru wanted to slap the man. “Lila’s married to an aristocrat for god’s sake. She can’t go around wearing something like that! It still needs to be classy.”

Pinga chewed on this information. “Classy.” He nodded, already shuffling through the other items. “Got it.”

After searching through the entire rack, and trying on half a dozen dresses, Michiru finally found one that would serve her purposes. It was a red dress, with an exposed back that tapered as it went to the end of her spine. The opening was so low that her tail could comfortably be out in fox form. It made Michiru quite self-conscious and embarrassed to wear it, but she was a professional agent- any unnecessary feelings could wait until after the job was done. She stepped out of the dressing room.

“What do you think?” She asked, turning around for Pinga to see. The man was temporarily stunned. Michiru waited patiently for an answer.

Pinga’s surprised face quickly turned into a grin. “You look pretty good as a fox.”

“Let’s hope it performs to expectations.” Michiru chirped sardonically, once again going back to the changing room.

“Man, Shirou is going to have a hell of a time,” Pinga whispered, his eyes twinkling with the thought of Shirou’s face when he sees the dress.

Michiru changed back into her own clothing, looking at the red dress she was holding, thinking about the mission in a week. _Would Shirou like-_

Michiru shook her head. No. She chided herself. That was a question she shouldn’t have wondered. It was none of her business. The mission was strictly professional as well. It wasn’t like he wanted to be there with her anyways- her and the mayor had roped him into it.

She sighed. She had only been back for a few days, and yet it seemed that everything around her was trying to pull her back to how it was two years ago. She was going to go on a mission again. Something that she had started to hate and despise and loathe towards the end of her relationship with Shirou.

 _The fault never was with the missions_ , a snide voice whispered in the back of her head. _It was with your selfish love._

Michiru looked at herself in the mirror. The reflection stared back, unsmiling.

* * *

_Michiru checked her phone for the umpth time within the past fifteen minutes. Nazuna noticed, took off her earbud they were sharing and nudged the Tanuki. “What’s up? You’re not listening to the newest song.”_

_“Oh sorry, it’s just that Shirou said that he was going to meet me at the bus stop,” Michiru said, they were currently waiting at the university’s bus stop to go back to Anima City. They had realized that only if they were properly educated, could they hope to bring the same standard of education to Anima City. Unfortunately, Anima City currently had no university, so they had to commute an hour by bus to and from the two cities._

_Nazuna snickered. “Well maybe he meant the bus stop at Anima City? It wouldn’t make sense for him to come an hour out here right?”_

_“Right... maybe,” Michiru said, though full well knowing that they had agreed to meet here because she had told him that she wanted to take him somewhere around the city. It was a special day after all._

_The bus pulled up, and Michiru told Nazuna to go on without her._

_“Are you sure?” Her friend asked, “I don’t mind waiting here.”_

_Michiru shook her head. “No you go on ahead, I don’t want to miss him if he’s coming here now.”_

_Nazuna looked a bit concerned about her friend, knowing that this wouldn’t be the first time that Shirou had been too busy to meet Michiru. “Are you sure? Didn’t you say he had an assignment today? He might have gotten caught up in something again.”_

_Michiru bit her lip. “But he promised this time.”_

_Nazuna looked at her pityingly. “Michiru...”_

_Michiru shook her head and gave her a bright smile. “It’s fine! I’ll just wait here for a bit more. You go, I know you still have something to do afterwards.”_

_“Okay,” Nazuna said, getting on the bus._

_Michiru sat down on the staircase. She tried to listen to music, but the usual melody and lyrics she loved only seemed like the crackling of static to her now. She watched as the other students came and went, all of them chatting away happily with their friends or their significant other. She sighed as she watched them living their worry-free lives. It seemed so simple, so normal, so nice. It’s what she would have had if she hadn’t been in that car accident that day. But if she hadn’t been, then she would’ve never had come to Anima City, never would’ve met all these amazing people, never would’ve met Shirou and fallen in love..._

_Michiru checked her phone again. It’s been thirty minute. She thought that maybe he was coming now, and when the bus pulled up without Shirou, she continued to sit there, thinking it was the next bus. And then the next one. She kept waiting, peering at each new bus, hoping to spot the familiar face._

_Finally, after the sun had set, she gave up on the idea of him coming. She took the next bus home. She tried calling him, but he didn’t pick up. He didn’t answer her texts either._

_She called Nazuna._

_“Hello?” Nazuna’s voice asked. “How was Shirou?”_

_“He didn’t come. He hasn’t answered my texts or my calls. I’m back home now, and he isn’t here either. I’m kind’ve worried. He usually always tries to come home so we can have dinner together.”_

_“I’m sure he just got tied up with something. He’s immortal, it’s not like he can die.”_

_“But just because he can’t die doesn’t mean he’s not in trouble. I knew I should’ve skipped class today to help him.”_

_“Michiru,” Nazuna lightly scolded. “You need to receive a proper education. You can’t just skip class whenever Shirou is going on a mission. Then you’d hardly ever be at school anymore.”_

_“Yea but at-least I’d know what was happening! Now I’m just here waiting, thinking about everything that could’ve gone wrong.”_

_“I’m sure he’s got it handled. It’s not like this is the first time he’s come home late right?”_

_“Right...” Michiru said, knowing that this wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, but not being able to stop worrying anyways._

_“I’m sure he’ll be home in a bit. It’s getting late, and we have a test tomorrow. Have you been studying?”_

_“Not today... I haven’t been able to focus.”_

_“Well, maybe try for a little more and then go to sleep. Don’t want you falling asleep during the test,” Nazuna gently teased._

_Michiru laughed. It sounded forced even to herself. “You’re right. I should try and focus on studying right now.” Michiru said. Nazuna told her to stop worrying. Michiru told her to she’d try and hung up the call._

_Michiru looked at her textbook. The words kind’ve just swirled together. She squinted, as if willing the words to stay put. She looked at the clock. It was a quarter past eleven already. He’s been out the whole day today. She jot down a few notes, turned a few pages, only to realize that she wasn’t processing any of it. She couldn’t even remember what she had just written down. She looked at the clock again, it was midnight. She checked her phone, no messages from him._

_At a quarter past one, the sound of the lock opened. Michiru startled awake, having dozed off at the kitchen table. She got to her feet. Shirou came in, limping slightly, dried blood on his face and his coat. She quickly helped him to a chair, looking over him for any wounds, despite knowing that he would have healed from them by now. After she was satisfied that he seemed to be relatively safe, she hugged him._

_“I was worried about you.” She said into his neck._

_He stroked her back. He sounded so tired. “I’m sorry I couldn’t make it today. I knew that you were looking forward to it.”_

_Michiru shook her head. “No it’s fine. We can just go another day. It’s not like the city is going to disappear right?”_

_“I hope you didn’t wait too long for me at the bus stop.”_

_“No, only probably half an hour.” Michiru lied, rubbing away a mark of blood from his face. It proved stubborn. She went and got a wet towel, wiping away the blood from his face and hands. “What happened?”_

_“It was a set up.” Shirou responded. “They knew we were coming. We were led into a factory, and the fumes from it made it hard for me to smell them. They attacked me from behind, knocking me out for a few hours. When I woke up, I was in the process of being moved to where they stored the abducted girls, so I couldn’t just break free. I needed to play along until I was with the girls, so that I could free them then.”_

_“Did everything end up ok?” Michiru said._

_Shirou nodded. “I helped them escape, and took out the culprits. Turns out we were out of the city already, so we needed to wait for the police to come pick us up. After that, I had to brief the inspector as to what had occurred. He handled it from there.”_

_Michiru gave him a small smile. “Sounds like a good day’s work.”_

_Shirou gave her a small smile back. “It was good work. Them putting me with the other captives really was lucky on our part. It would’ve taken longer to find them if they hadn’t, and when we did they might’ve already moved the girls to another spot.”_

_“It’s good that you were there then. Are you hungry?” Michiru asked, knowing that he probably hadn’t eaten anything all day. She opened the fridge. “I can warm up some leftovers for you.”_

_“No. I just want a shower and to sleep.”_

_Michiru nodded. “Okay. I just need to pack things up here.”_

_Shirou looked at the table, seemingly just noticing the textbooks and the stationary. “Were you studying?”_

_Michiru nodded._

_“Oh right. You have that test tomorrow right? Did you get some work done?”_

_“Of-course!” Michiru said, another lie, “I’m all ready for the test!”_

_Shirou smiled, ruffling her hair a bit, before staggering into the washroom._

_Michiru sighed. Flipping through the chapters that she hadn’t even reviewed yet. She should’ve started way earlier. But how could she have? When she wasn’t busy helping the mayor about human-beastman issues, she was with Shirou on missions. And when she wasn’t doing either of those two, she still had an obligation to the Bears, and to help out at the slums, and to promote Anima City alongside Nazuna._

_Originally, she had hoped that she could’ve been back before dinner time and she’d be able to barely just finish reviewing everything before the test tomorrow, but obviously that didn’t work out._

_Michiru packed all of her things up and returned them to their room. She felt something cutting into her leg, and she reached into her pocket. It was the two tickets she had bought. She had wanted to see the performance of a world-renowned circus who were in town. It was supposed to be her surprise anniversary gift to Shirou. She placed them into the trash can, careful to cover them with the other waste items._

_She lay on their bed, listening to Shirou’s shower. It was smoothing, to know that he was right there, healthy, perfectly safe, and home with her. All of the anxiety that had been choking her finally washed away. Michiru closed her eyes, and she must’ve drifted off, because when she opened them again, Shirou was in bed, breathing softly with his arms wrapped around her. Michiru snuggled in closer, just relieved to have him home by her side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew was this a long chapter. Hope you guys liked it! I'm looking forward to the next few chapters, so *fingers crossed* it won't be long before I update again.


	8. Dinner at the Co-op

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which things finally start unraveling!

By the time Pinga and Michiru went back to the co-op, Kenta had already returned. The poor boy seemed exhausted.

“You okay there bud?” Pinga asked, crossing the kitchen and opening the fridge to find a beer.

Kenta rubbed a hand over his hair. He slumped even further down the chair. “It’s been a long day.”

“The interview didn’t go well?” Michiru asked, sitting opposite of him.

Kenta shook his head, but his black eyes were blazing. A small grin was on his face. “He’s a difficult man to get a straight answer out of. I felt like I was jumping through hoops and double meanings the whole time.”

“That bad huh?” Pinga asked, sitting down beside him and taking a sip of the cool beer. Him and Michiru shared a smile at the expense of the boy.

Kenta put his hands in the air. “I mean, every public figure learns to dodge questions to an extent, but him- he was a real piece of work. Everytime I would ask something less favourable, he'd maneuver the conversation into something that put him or his company into a good light. The transition was seamless. At the very beginning I didn’t even notice- he was that good.”

“Looking forward to meeting him,” Michiru said.

Kenta gave her a sarcastic smile. “Looking forward to seeing him again in two days.”

At Micihru’s uncomprehending look, Kenta elaborated. “He says he wants to meet for coffee. Something casual. Off the books.”

Michiru looked incredulous. “Maybe you _did_ charm him.”

“I doubt that is possible. The man’s straighter than a lamp post.”

“What does he want?”

Kenta shrugged. “Beats me.” He rolled off the chair and headed to the bedroom. “I’m going to shower and take a nap. Wake me up when it’s dinnertime please.”

Michiru smiled after Kenta’s retreating form, thinking that he was particularly adorable when he was all worked up and tired. After he closed the door, Michiru looked at Pinga. His mouth was spread into a thin line.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Pinga asked.

“Unfortunately, I think I am.” Michiru shrugged. “I mean... it would make sense.”

“Do you want to make sure?”

Michiru chewed on the inside of her cheek. A little bit? Not particularly? Definitely? She didn’t know how to feel about this, but more information is always advantageous, especially when it came to the conference. “Sure. There’s some questions I’d like to ask.”

Pinga leaned in conspiratorially.“Guess we’ve got ourselves a little mission in two days.”

Michiru nodded solemnly, hoping that both of them were wrong. Pinga lifted his shirt and produced a yellow folder from the waistband of his pants. He handed it to her, telling her that she should memorize the information on it, since she wasn’t paying attention to the briefing this morning.

Michiru eyed him. “Isn’t there a better place to keep a confidential folder?”

“What better place than inside my pants?”

Michiru frowned. She supposed he’s got a point. She flipped through the folder. There was quite a bit of information. She groaned, damn Shirou and his stupid presence at the meeting.

The two of them sat at the kitchen table, Michiru going through the information while Pinga was cleaning his gun. Michiru looked at the clock. It’s been an hour and she still wasn’t done reading.

“You do know you don’t have to read all of it right? Focus on the important information and skim the rest.” Pinga advised.

“I’d rather not miss anything.” Michiru replied, flipping another page.

Suddenly, the front door slammed open, making Michiru jump and Pinga drop a bullet. Michiru turned towards the door. Lisa was there, looking oddly cheerful, and then followed Marie, and then very slowly, Shirou also appeared in the doorway. Michiru’s eyes immediately went from Shirou to the nearest window, already planning her escape. And then she berated herself for the thought. No, she could handle being in the same room as him- she was an adult for crying out loud!

“Oh, Tanuki-chan. It’s been awhile.” Marie said, moving towards the fridge and making herself at home.

“Two years exactly. Nice to see you too. I’ve been fine, thanks for asking.” Michiru replied, releasing a shaky breath. She looked at Pinga, who seemed just as confused as her.

“Sorry. Are we hosting a party or something?” Pinga asked.

“Marie bumped into Shirou on the streets! So she invited him back to our place to have dinner.” Lisa answered.

Michiru and Pinga both looked at Shirou. From the face he was making, Marie didn’t just simply ‘bump’ into him. Knowing Marie, she either bribed him or blackmailed him. Either way, Michiru didn’t want to know what Marie could possibly have on the man.

Marie slithered into a seat at the table, a sly grin on her face. “Lisa had been complaining about how she _never_ gets to see him anymore. That she just wants to be able to talk to him and lose herself in his icy pale eyes. So I thought I’d do my duty as a good cousin and invite him back.”

Lisa blushed. “N-no! I just said that it’s been awhile. And-”

“Oh hush.” Marie responded, chugging a cold beer. “Ogami-kun likes it when a woman takes charge, don’t you wolf?”

All of them stared at Shirou. Michiru resisted squirming in her seat, knowing that Marie was also trying to provoke her as well. Shirou ignored all of them and went to his study, closing the door behind him.

Michiru stared at the two girls, remembering a previous conversation she had with Lisa. “Wait. Does Lisa have a crush on Shirou?!”

Pinga waved his hand, sighing eversufferingly. “Since the very first day she got here.”

Michiru frowned. “Isn’t he a bit too old for you?”

Pinga snorted. Lisa tilted her head, as if not understanding Michiru’s question. “Isn’t he like thirty or something?”

Well. Give or take a thousand years, but Lisa didn’t know that. “Yea! That’s too old for you.” Michiru said.

Lisa’s brows knitted together. “But I’m twenty five.”

Michiru blinked. What had she just said? Michiru slammed her hands on the table. “You’re twenty five?! That’s older than me!”

Marie cackled and slung an arm over her cousin. “What can I say, we’ve got some nice youthful genes.”

Michiru spluttered. She had been way off. A decade off. To be exact. Which meant that this wasn’t just some highschool crush. This was an adult crush. Michiru instantly felt a drizzle of irritation. Michiru forced herself to take a deep breath. She leaned back into her chair again. Like everything else concerning Shirou, it was none of her business. “Well. What are we eating tonight then?”

“I was thinking about ordering take out.” Lisa said. “Maybe chinese?”

“Chinese sounds nice.” Michiru said.

“Great! I’ll call them now.” Lisa said, bounding off to ask Shirou after asking everyone else what they wanted to eat.

The moment Lisa went out of the room to go order, Marie turned her gaze on Michiru. “How are things with you and Shirou?”

“None of your business.” Michiru responded, this time telling Marie instead of herself. If Kenta was the last person on earth she wanted to talk to about Shirou, then Marie would be the second last.

“Hm,” Marie said, clearly wanting to know more. She eyed the bag that was on the ground. “And what’s this?” She asked, peeking inside of it.

Michiru snatched the bag before Marie could take a good look at it. “Just a dress.”

“Going on a little date are we?”

“Something like that.”

“With who?”

“Again. None of your business.” Michiru ground out.

Soon after, the food delivery man arrived. Michiru woke Kenta up, and Lisa went and called Shirou to come join them. The six of them sat at the dinner table. Needless to say, it was a powder keg waiting to explode. Lisa placed the entrees around the table. Everyone finally sat down and started piling food up into their own plates. If there seemed to be any tension at the table, no one mentioned it, so it just sat there in the room, stewing.

Pinga made note of everyone at the table. Michiru was doing an excellent job of staring at her plate. Kenta seemed a bit uncomfortable, sneaking glances at Shirou and Michiru. Lisa was practically vibrating in her seat, the only one of them that seemed to actually be enjoying this dinner. Marie looked like she was scheming something, which wasn’t any different than usual. Shirou’s face was as neutral as always, but he was blatantly staring at Michiru.

“Shirou-san,” Lisa started. Shirou very slowly tore his gaze away from Michiru. “How has your day been?”

“It’s been good.” He replied vaguely.

“What have you been up to?” Lisa continued, not one to give up.

“I went to the mayor’s office.” He said.

“That’s exciting!” Lisa responded. “What else did you do today?’ Michiru felt herself cringe at the exchange, feeling sorry for Lisa. Sure the girl might’ve been a little overeager, but Shirou really was not giving any leeway. It seems that despite living for a millennium, Shirou has cultivated nearly zero emotional intelligence.

Shirou eyed the girl at her unusual behaviour. “I helped some people register for their resident cards. Did other things concerning my Social Worker job.”

Lisa nodded, trying really hard to come up with something else to say. “Did you see the new movie that came out recently? The one about the vigilante beastman?”

Shirou shook his head. “I haven’t been to the cinema in some time.”

“That’s a shame. You should really go see it! Everyone has been talking about it.”

“In fact,” Marie cut in, letting Lisa have a breather. “You should take the wolf to go see it.”

Lisa reddened in the face, and looked almost desperately at Shirou. Shirou didn’t seem to be a fan of the idea. He was about to open his mouth to protest when Marie cut in again.

“I’m sure Ogami-kun would absolutely _love_ to go with you. Right?” She asked, clearly indicating that right now he was not in any position to say no. Shirou grumbled something unintelligible, but in the end agreed. Lisa looked like she was about to faint with how red she had become.

The conversation completely died after that. There was only the noise of utensils clanking against the plates, and even that seemed uncomfortable. To everyone’s surprise, it was Shirou who broke the silence. “You’re never in your beast form anymore.” Pinga’s eyes grew to the size of saucers. _Finally_ , the bird beastman thought.

Michiru’s chopsticks stopped dead in the air. She very slowly looked up, and then immediately looked down at her plate again, not being able to meet Shirou’s gaze. “What of it?”

“I thought you said that being in human form felt unnatural?”

Michiru shrugged, though even that gesture seemed rigid and awkward. “I’ve gotten used to it.”

“Used to it or are you doing it for the sake of... others?”

“No,” she ground out. “I’m an ambassador for Anima City, and I’ve found that humans are more willing to talk to me if I’m in human form.”

“Shouldn’t you let them get used to the fact that you’re also a beastman? Instead of just pretending to be human?”

“I’m not pretending to be anything.” Michiru ground out. “I _am_ originally human.”

Shirou glanced at Kenta. “Yes, I can see that’s where your... sensibilities still lie.”

She could feel herself heating up. “Don’t try and bring Kenta into this. We both know I have no prejudice against either group.”

“Yes I do recall. Beastman. Beastman scum. Human. Quite a selection.”

Michiru dropped the chopsticks she was holding. “I know what I did was wrong, but _you_ were the one who pushed me over the edge. Why can’t you just acknowledge that?”

The rest of the table was dead silent. Kenta was trying to focus on eating his food, as if he couldn’t hear the conversation that was literally happening before him. Pinga tried but quickly gave up any pretense that he wasn’t listening to the conversation. Marie and Lisa never even attempted it in the first place, both very engaged in what was unfolding in front of their eyes.

Shirou’s face was stony. “You betrayed me in more than one way.”

“You’re not listening to what I’m saying,” Michiru said.

Shirou pretended that he couldn’t hear her. “You _knew_ that I couldn’t give you the life that you wanted. You had understood that, until your own emotions and insecurity blinded you to the reality of our relationship.”

“I’ve told you before that I didn’t need for you to be the boyfriend that society expects. What I _needed_ was for you to be there for me. But you never were.”

“Yes well I’m sure you didn’t mind that much. Considering that you quickly found a replacement for me.”

“Nothing. Happened.” Michiru ground out.

Shirou crossed his arms, not convinced in the slightest. “What about afterwards?”

That made Michiru pause for a second. Michiru looked away, her head slightly tilted downwards. “We were over already,” was all she said.

Shirou stared. So he had been right all along. To suspect was one thing, but to have it confirmed felt like he was having his insides turned out. “So there _was_ something between the two of you.”

“Not before you ended things. I was so sad, so heartbroken. I didn’t know where the hell you even were and you said that you never wanted to see me again and he had been there for me and for the first time in a long time I felt understood and one thing led to another and-

Shirou suddenly stood up, his face set. “I don’t want to hear about this.” He said.

“Shirou,” Michiru said, looking at him pleadingly, “Please just listen.”

“No.” Shirou said, running a hand over his face. “I’ve heard enough.” He said, grabbing his coat and leaving out the door. Michiru sat there for a moment, looking incredibly lost. She made eye contact with Pinga, who gestured towards the door. She stood up and went after him.

No one moved a muscle even after the two left, all of them just digesting the information. Pinga was the first to recuperate. He picked up his chopsticks again and continued eating. “Well, I’m glad they’re finally sorting out their emotions.”

Kenta looked incredulously at Pinga. Pinga gave him a wave. “It’ll be fine. You should eat up before the food gets cold.”

“I... did not know that they were an item,” Lisa noted, also picking her chopsticks back up, chewing very slowly as if in a process of defrosting her muscles. “That was pretty dramatic.”

Pinga shrugged. “It has been two years overdue. I’m sure some emotions have been bottled up for awhile now.”

Kenta looked absolutely lost. He opened his mouth and closed it again. And then opened it again. He looked a little bit like a goldfish, with his big eyes and blubbering mouth. “Should I uh- be worried?”

Pinga stared at Kenta before clasping him on his shoulder. “Honestly, who knows?”


	9. Mystery Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time, but f i n a l l y someone appears

Michiru ran out into the streets after Shirou, deciding against her better judgement to try and pursue this conversation. A part of her wondered if he was already long gone by now, but as she turned out of the neighbourhood block, she saw him almost casually walking on the sidewalk. Perhaps casually wasn't the suitable word, seeing as how he kept bumping into the other pedestrians, no bothering to move out of anyone's way.

A group of deliquents passed him by, and he walked right into them as well. Michiru tsked, not knowing if Shirou was purposely trying to pick a fight or if he just didn't care enough right now. The group immediately stopped, the leader very close to Shirou, telling him to apologize. Shirou tried to turn away and continue walking, but the other beastman didn't let him.

Michiru watched as one of them -an ape- pulled on Shirou’s collar. Knowing that this fight was going to be very one sided, Michiru quickly jumped in and tried to placate the beastman, apologizing for Shirou’s behaviour on his behalf. 

The ape beastman looked between the two of them, almost seeming like he was going to punch Michiru too, the ape beastman twitched, and ended up walking away with a warning. "You're lucky that your girlfriend was here this time."

Michiru scoffed, knowing full well the toxic masculine remark that was being made. If they were 'real' men, then they would've exchanged blows, had a tooth knocked out, broken an arm, enjoyed the pain and blood splash etc etc. She almost wanted to make a joke, but looking at Shirou's cold eyes, she bit it back down.

“Shirou, I just want to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” He continued with his quick strides.

“Can’t we just be mature about this?”

“I am being mature about this.”

“You’re clearly not.” Michiru said firmly, almost jogging to keep up to speed. “If you were mature about this then we would be able to talk this out.”

“As I already said, there’s nothing to talk about. Nothing but best wishes from me.” He said flippantly, turning a corner.

Michiru grabbed his elbow forcefully. Slowly, he looked down at where her hand connected to his arm and raised his eyebrows. The gesture all of a sudden felt too personal and awkward. She gingerly pried her hands away. She cleared her throat. “As I said before, nothing happened between us until a few months after you left me.” Michiru said, looking directly in his eyes. He seemed as unfazed as ever.

Michiru's voice cracked a bit. She _needed_ him to understand. “You were all I wanted. I loved you so, so much. And when you left, it was like my world was crumbling. And I wanted to crumble along with it.”

Shirou kept his gaze focused on her, listening to what she had to say. “This still doesn’t excuse what you and him tried to do to me.” He finally said, after a moment's pause.

“I’m not looking for an excuse. I know what I did wasn’t acceptable, and I’m not asking for your forgiveness.”

Shirou stared at her. “If not my forgiveness, then what do you want?”

What did she want from Shirou? She didn’t even know herself. She looked at him, and saw none of the warmth that used to be held in that face for her. He looked at her like a stranger now, perhaps even worse. He looked at her like someone he was cautious around, someone who he couldn’t trust. Worse of all, Michiru had been the one who took away all that warmth.

And as if she was dunked with cold water, she realized with a shiver that she wanted him to look at her with warmth in his eyes again. Look at her like she was special. She wanted him to say it was okay, that he’ll... love her despite everything.

And Michiru almost laughed as the thoughts formed in her head. Those wants were ridiculous, and incredibly selfish.

“I-” Michriu started, only to look at her feet. She couldn’t possibly say those things out loud, couldn’t even hold his gaze while thinking those thoughts. “I don't need you to forgive me for my actions, but I want you to understand what propelled me to do it. And I want for us to be able to move past this."

Shirou looked at her for a moment longer, face as unreadable as ever. Even while dating, Michiru had never managed to peer behind the mask that he wore, and now the face of indifference seemed as steadfast as ever. He continued walking, disappearing into the sea of pedestrians. Michiru just watched him go, unable to stop him.

* * *

Kenta looked at a plain looking bundle that was sitting on the couch. “Pinga-san, is this yours?” He asked.

“Oh, I totally forgot. Thanks.”

“What is that?”

“A cleaning kit for guns.” 

Kenta quirked his eyebrows, incredulous but also interested, so Pinga opened the kit to show various accessories. They were pretty regular supplies honestly, it was just the gun that was the fascinating part. Kenta's eyes roamed over the various tools and cloths, almost with a critical eye.

“Michiru said that the job was dangerous, so I suppose it makes sense you have a gun. Do you have to carry it on you at all times?”

“Yep. I would basically be naked if I didn’t. This job certainly doesn’t make you any friends.” Pinga tapped on the left side of his shoulder, a dull thunking sound to illustrate his point.

Kenta's eyes widened comically. "You have it on you right now?"

Pinga nodded. "I was cleaning it before you woke up actually."

"Could I-could I see it?" Kenta gulped, looking like an overeager school boy.

Pinga chewed on the request. Normally he would've never let anyone else handle it, but the boy's eyes were practically glowing with excitement. Plus, he was Michiru's boyfriend, and Pinga trusted Michiru to the ends of the Earth and back. He took it out of the strap and showed it to Kenta. “Be careful."

Kenta looked very impressed, and was slightly twidgety, as if nervous. He fondled the gun, gripping and ungripping it as if trying to get a feel for it. He moved away from Pinga and pointed it at a wall, as if he was in the midst of apprehending a criminal.

Pinga whistled. "You look like a pro."

Kenta blushed, handing the gun back to the man. "I've just watched a lot of action movies that's all. Loved them since I was a kid."

Pinga laughed, able to imagine Kenta as a child, eyes glued to the screen with explosions and guns and car chases.

"Let's watch an action movie then." Pinga volunteered, flipping through the different programs.

Kenta beamed, hopping down onto the couch, suggesting this and that movie, and talking about this and that director. Kenta watched as the boy became engrossed in the movie, seemingly completely forgotten about how his girlfriend was currently out and about with his ex right now.

“You’re handling this well,” he commented lightly, taking a sip of his beer.

"Which part, the gun that you have on you or about Michiru?"

"Michiru."

Kenta shrugged. “I was a bit surprised by the outburst at first, but as you said- it’s good for them to get their emotions out. Talk it over.”

“And you’re okay with this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“They’ve been gone for an hour.”

“Therefore?”

“She’s your girlfriend and he’s her ex. They have a very complicated history.”

Kenta looked away from the tv, finally understanding what Pinga was implying. “I trust Michiru.”

Pinga took another swig of his beer. “That’s very mature of you.”

Kenta shrugged again. “I just trust her. That’s all.”

And that was the end of the conversation. There was nothing more to be said. Pinga let the conversation drop, and the two of them focused on watching an elite group of killers take on a whole swath of terrorists.

Michiru didn’t come back until two hours later. By herself. She looked no worse for wear, and seemed to be acting oddly normal considering that she should’ve just had an emotional conversation with Shirou. Her eyes weren’t red, and her cheeks didn’t seem puffy. Kenta didn’t seem to think much of this. Pinga was definitely curious as to what occurred, but he knew when Michiru wanted space, and he was fine with waiting for her to come to him to talk about it. She didn't approach him that night, and three of them eventually retired to bed.

The next day went by and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Remembering that Pinga and Michiru were going to spy on Kenta and the mystery interview man, Pinga had casually asked Kenta where and when this coffee chat was going to take place. Not so obviously of-course. Kenta easily replied, saying that he heard it was quite an upscale cafe they were going to. Pinga sucked on his teeth, knowing exactly how 'upscale' the cafe was. It was going to cost them a pretty penny.

The next day came and he and Michiru waited as Kenta left the building before themselves following him to the cafe. The 'cafe' that Kenta was going to was more of a tea parlor than anything, one that was quite infamous for being where trades and deals were made within the circles of the wealthy.

Kenta sat at one of the couches near the window area, and Michiru and Kenta follow suit, sitting at the couch area adjacent of Kenta. The two of them looked at the price menu and grimaced. Even the tea was already ten dollars. The waitress came by quickly, and Michiru ordered a chai tea with a small slice of cake. Kenta ordered a coffee and a croissant. The waitress left with the menu, and the two of them sat there, impatiently waiting for the mystery man to arrive.

From their sitting area, Michiru was diagonal to Kenta, and Pinga was sitting in a sofa chair and had his back turned towards Kenta. They were both sporting sunglasses. Pinga had even gone to switch out of his regular outfit, instead wearing a white button down and black trousers. Michiru was wearing a blonde wig, a tight blouse that showed her shoulders, and ripped jeans, something that was more akin to Nazuna’s wardrobe than her own. Which was the point- wear something you yourself wouldn’t usually wear. The chances of getting recognized are lower.

They patiently waited as the time ticked by. Any moment now. The other man should arrive. Pinga was the one who noticed. He quietly tapped on the table, interrupting her from mindlessly scrolling on her phone. Michiru looked up, and her breath hitched in her throat.

“Guess we were right,” Pinga breathed, eyes trailing the figure as he walked into the cafe.

The man wasn’t wearing his suit as usual, instead he was in a black tee and jeans, a pair of sunglasses framing his face. He looked like a movie star in this outfit.

Pinga and Michiru kept their head down as the man walked by their table, trying to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. The man passed by them without so much as a second glance.

Kenta stood up to greet him. “Mr. Sylvasta! It’s good to see you.”

The man shook the boy’s hand. “Thank you for meeting with me again.” He said, sitting down. “And please, just call me Alan.”


	10. A Particular Sunny Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh-ho! A new chapter, this time it's a recollection of Michiru's university days

_The sun was shining, the grass was green, and the birds were chirping. It was a perfect day outside to relax and have fun. Unfortunately for Michiru, she was doing the opposite of relaxing and having fun. Michiru was sitting under a tree, flipping through pages of her textbook, trying to do some last minute cramming. Her eyes scanned the words over and over again, trying to retain some more information. She distantly noted that a few other students sat down near her and were giggling about something. She was able to catch a few words in the conversation, and deduced that they were probably talking about some up-and-coming celebrity or singer. Someone with baby blue eyes and dashing golden locks, they mentioned._

_One of the girls said something again, and the rest of them giggled again, no doubt entertaining fantasies of possible outcomes. The rest of the conversation got drowned out_ _by the chatter of the other students sitting on the field._

_Michiru focused back on the book at hand, and flipped another page of her textbook. She checked the time. They were a couple minutes before her exam would start. She needed to do well on this test or else she'd fail this course._

_After the final page was read, Michiru quickly gathered up her materials and started walking towards the building where the exam was taking place, absently flipping through pages that she'd bookmarked, re-reading the highlighted information for a final once over._

_Michiru was so busy with the textbook that she didn’t see the tall man standing there, who had already noticed her but didn’t move, a small smile playing on his face. He waited for her to bump into him. And bump into him she did._

_“Oh! I’m so sorry I-_

_Blonde hair and baby blue eyes looked back at her._

_Michiru gasped as if she had seen a ghost. A cold shiver ran down her spine. The kind smile he gave her only made the feeling worse._

_“It’s nice to see you again Michiru.” His smooth voice dolled out. “You sure have grown quite a bit.”_

_“Alan. What are you doing here?”_

_He tilted his head to the side. “Why wouldn’t I be here? I’m one of the main sponsors of this university. Wouldn’t it be normal to check in?”_

_Michiru frowned. The last time she saw him was almost three years when they had defeated him at the Nirvasyl incident. She had heard that he had resigned from the Sylvasta corporation. “I thought you had left the company.”_

_“I did. I started my own company shortly afterwards.”_

_That was not happy news to Michiru. “I take it your new company is doing well enough if you’re able to become a major sponsor to this university.”_

_“With luck and some effort, my company has managed a good amount of success, yes.” Alan said humbly. Michiru wanted to gag._

_Michiru gripped her textbook harder. “Look, I don’t know what the hell you’re scheming now, but leave Anima City the hell alone.”_

_“You wound me Michi,” he said, purposely using the nickname that Shirou uses. “I would never do something like that... anymore.”_

_Michiru wanted to laugh, but settled with giving him a good glare instead. "Well, I'll leave you to your 'checking-in'." She said, walking away._

_"Wait," Alan said and took out_ _his business card and scribbled something on the back of it._

_“This is my personal number. I want to make amends. Truly.” And for a second he almost looked sincere. “Call me if you ever need anything.”_

_Michiru eyed the piece of paper as if it was poisoned. She really didn't want to take it, but Alan was standing there, looking as sure of himself as ever. Maybe it was all of her years of social indoctrination, but she did end up taking it out of his hands. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to be late to my test.” She told him cooly, spinning on her heels and not bothering to wait for a reply._

_Michiru checked her watch. She was late, and the building was across the campus. She picked up her pace, going from a brisk walk into a jog which turned into a full on sprint. She checked her watch again- one more minute until the exam starts. "Shit," she cursed, deciding to forego all propriety and sprint towards the door with her transformed cheetah legs, hoping that she'd be fast enough. Within seconds she was across the field with the building in sight. She could see the proctor closing the door._

_“Wait!” She yelled, but she still wasn’t close enough for him to hear, and the door was closed. “Shit.” She panted, a bit out of breath. Curse Alan for stopping her! If it hadn’t been for him she would’ve made it in time. Now she was going to get an automatic zero, making her fail the course. She went to the door anyways and banged on it, but to no avail. Grumbling she took out the business card Alan had handed her, with half a mind to call him right now and abuse his power as sponsor to get her into that exam room. She shook her head- no. She wasn't going to ask him for anything. Anyone but him. So instead, she did what anyone else would do in that situation- she called Nazuna complaining about what had just happened, and together the two of them went and got burgers._

_After they finished their meal, Michiru waited back at the building for the exam to finish. Once the two hours were up, students started filing out, and she waited until the teacher came out as well. She told him that she was a few minutes late and the proctor had closed the door on her, and that if she didn't take this exam she'd fail this course. The teacher gave her an apologetic look, but in the end was firm in his decision to not give her a re-test, saying that it was her responsibility to arrive on time._

_Michiru was expecting this response already, but she couldn't help but feel dejected at the denial. She had studied hard for this test too. With a hung head she dragged herself back home, hoping that Shirou would provide some solace._

* * *

_She went home and found Shirou reading his book as usual, not even bothering to greet her as she walked into the study. She dumped her backpack on the ground and lay her head on his lap, waiting for him to react. A second ticked by, and then two, and she got nothing. Michiru sighed heavily, trying to get his attention. Still nothing. His lack of engagement wasn't out of the ordinary when he was reading, but today it bothered her. She went on her phone and tried to settle in, but after a good ten minutes had passed and still no remarks from Shirou, she was getting annoyed. She poked his book. Still no acknowledgement. She smacked it this time, making Shirou drop it onto his chest._

_He tsked and -finally- looked at her. “Is everything okay?”_

_Michiru pouted. “No."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I missed one of my tests, which means I'm going to get a zero and fail the course.”_

_Shirou frowned. “And why did you miss it?”_

_Michiru chewed on her lip. If she told him that she had met Alan, Shirou would probably overreact. And she was not in the mood to deal with a temper-tantrum from him right now. “I was busy cramming and I hadn’t noticed the time.”_

_“If I had known you hadn’t studied enough, I wouldn’t have let you come on that mission with me. You need to spend more time studying.”_

_“Yes, yes I know.” Michiru said. “Less time with the Bears, less time with Nina and Nazuna, go on less missions with you, more time looking at tiny paragraphs of boring text.” She said, having listened to Shirou say this to her for the umpth time._

_He gently smacked her on her forehead. “If you knew what I was going to say, then you should’ve studied harder.”_

_“I did study hard! I did the best I could with the time I had.”_

_Shirou hummed, already picking his book back up and reading it again._

_“Whatever, it's fine. I’ll just retake the course next semester.”_

_Shirou gave her no response._

_Michiru got up, annoyed with his utter lack of support. She stalked away, her hands reaching back into her pocket and feeling the name card. Gods, she was tempted to dial that number- Alan_ did _say if she needed anything right? But no, this was the man who wanted to turn ALL beastmen into raging lunatics! How could she possibly talk to him much less ask him for a favour?_

_So with a heavy heart, Michiru threw away the name card and decided to take the fail. She'd just have to redo the course next semester._

* * *

_The next day, the same teacher asked her to stay behind after class. She walked up to him hesitantly as the other students left the hall. Had he changed his mind? Found goodwill at the bottom of his heart?_

_“You know, you have some powerful friends in some high places.” He started, looking at her suspiciously, as if trying to determine why this girl had such influential friends._

_Michiru’s mind instantly jumped to the mayor. Had Shirou actually done something? Had he asked the mayor to let her do a re-test? Maybe he was listening after all, instead of just criticizing her!_

_He handed her a stapled booklet. It was the test. “You have two hours to do it. I’ll be here until you finish.”_

_“Will I get marks deducted for the late test?”_

_The teacher shook his head. “You’re not going to incur any penalties.”_

_Michiru nodded eagerly and went and found a seat. She leafed through the booklet. The test was easier than she had been expecting, and quickly set pen to paper._

_The time flew by as she began answering the questions, her hand getting tired from the paragraphs she was writing. She plowed through the pages, and finally, she dropped her pen back onto the desk and shook her hand loose. It had gotten stiff from holding the pen for so long. She stretched and_ _looked at the clock. She had finished early too-_

_Satisfied with everything, she handed the booklet back to the professor and left the hall. She instantly fished out her phone and dialed Shirou's number. After the fifth ring, she went to voicemail._

_Michiru grunted, it was near impossible to get ahold of him. Not only was he often away on missions, but he still hasn't gotten used to having a phone._

_"Stupid wolf," she muttered under her breath, thinking that she would have to interrogate him later tonight._

_“I hope you’re not talking about me,” the smooth voice teased._

_Michiru spun around. Gods, was he purposely bumping into her? “What are you doing here?”_

_Alan just laughed. “I thought I told you- I wanted to see how the university was doing. I don’t just blindly donate money without expecting improvement.”_

_“Isn’t one day enough to walk around the campus and ogle at some university girls?”_

_Alan gave her a mock hurt face. “Is that what you think of me? University girls are a bit young for my taste personally. I prefer a more mature woman.”_

_"Gross."_ _Michiru said as she stared at Alan, as if hoping that the answer to her question would just appear on his face. Alan raised his eyebrows at her gaze._

_"Did you possibly have any involvement... with me re-taking the test?" She had to spit the words out, since any vulnerability with Alan was too much vulnerability._

_"I saw you missing the door by a few seconds and simply inquired after it."_

_Great. Now she owed him a solid. "Well. Thanks for talking to someone about letting me take the test late. I would’ve failed the course if not.”_

_“Of-course,” Alan said, smiling all the while._

_A tense and awkward silence settled between the two of them, and Michiru's first instinct was to say something to fill it in. But she bit her tongue before she could make small talk- why does she even care? It's Alan for God's sake._

_“Well. Goodbye. I hope I don’t see you ever again.” Michiru said, spinning on her heels and walking away._

_“You have my number! Call me if you ever want to talk!” Alan called after her._

_“I won’t! But thanks anyways!” Michiru yelled back, not bothering to even turn around._

* * *

_Shirou sat in the kitchen, looking at Michiru practically gloating at him. “You seem happy today.”_

_A sly smile spread across Michiru's face. “The teacher let me take the test. Without any penalty marks!”_

_“Oh? Why?”_

_“You’ll never know.”_

_Shirou huffed, turning back to finish the current chapter of the book he was on._ _He turned a few more pages, and finally book marked it and put it down. He stood up. "_ _Well, let’s go then.”_

_Michiru looked at him blankly. “Go where?”_

_“To dinner of-course. To celebrate you not-failing.”_

_Michiru’s eyes lit up. "Really?"  
_

_"What are you in the mood for?"_

_Michiru quickly pulled out her phone and started going through a list of restaurants, rattling off different cuisines they could try. Shirou ruffled her hair and said that anywhere was fine by him, and that it was his treat tonight._

_“You’re the best!” She cried, grabbing her jacket from the chair and linked her arm into his. The two walked out of the door, saying that they haven't had Mexican in a while._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now folks! What do you think of Alan and Michiru so far? I'd love to know what you think of them, as well as your thoughts on Alan in general (be it canon or not). I've stated it before, but I think their dynamic could be really interesting...


	11. Discovery

It was Alan. Because of-course it would be. Alan in all of his perfect, conniving, egotistical glory. Michiru swallowed. Wherever Alan appeared, a tsunami of trouble always followed closely behind. Trust her, she had been the victim of the disaster. Twice.

Across the table, Kenta and Alan were currently making small talk. They started out with the weather, then how the convention preparation was going, with how Kenta was liking Anima City. Eventually, the questions became more and more personal, evolving into Kenta's career, his hometown, and her.

"How is Michiru, by the way?"

Michiru sucked in a breath at the mention of her name.

"Oh, she's good. She's been busy. You two know each other?"

"For sure. We share some lovely memories. Though I haven't seen her for what..." Alan tapped on his chin, "Two years now? Time goes by much too fast."

Kenta nodded along, not knowing exactly what to respond.

"That's also how long you've been dating, no? I recall it being big news when your relationship was revealed."

"A bit shorter than two years. One and a half, really."

"Thinking about tying the knot anytime soon?"

Michiru frowned. That was quite an intrusive question, and very unlike one that Alan would ever ask.

Kenta laughed, though it was clear that he was uncomfortable with the question. "Hopefully soon."

Alan's smile spread a bit wider, but Michiru could feel the animosity behind it. "Well congratulations. Do you parents like her?"

"Yea, they think she's great. Her and my mom are practically best friends."

"And your friends?"

"They love her too."

At this Michiru frowned. She had never met his parents. Barely knew anything about them in fact. Kenta had always been touchy talking about them, about his family at all, really. She had never intimately met any of his friends either. Most of her interactions had been limited to mutual co-workers.

A pause, as a mischievous smile crept onto Kenta's face. "And how about you Mr. Sylv-Alan? You're quite a successful businessman. Attractive. Young. Are there any romantic prospects for you?"

Alan's blue eyes twinkled. "Learning from your tabloid brothers now are you?"

"Well, you're one of the world's most eligible bachelors. Not only that, but you've never been found in any scandals. Surely you must see why people are so curious about you."

"I do suppose there is one person I have my eyes on."

"Perhaps the business tycoon's daughter you're often photographed with?"

"I'm afraid that will remain a mystery."

"Any hints?"

"Not today."

Kenta wasn't surprised by the lack of forthcomingness, but was hoping that he could find out something new on the famous businessman. He continued to ask Alan questions, some of which might've bordered on being intrusive, though it was assumed that since Alan had done so, Kenta could do the same. Unfortunately, Alan would always find a way to be as vague as possible. It was ascertained that Alan did not have the best of familial relationships, but Michiru knew that already. Listening to the two talk was the audio equivalent of watching a fencing match. There were sidesteps, parries, side-strikes. They seemed to be having the most polite verbal sparring with each other, trying to get the other to betray any sort of personal information.

Kenta appeared to become more and more agitated with Alan's non-answers and the evasive maneuvering, especially when he was forthcoming with his own answers. It started to feel like Alan is interviewing Kenta.

Finally, Kenta decides to throw all pretense to the wind. He puts down the cup of coffee he had been nursing. "Truthfully, why did you invite me here?"

Michiru gave Pinga a sharp look. They were finally getting to the meat of the question.

Alan did not seem at all surprised with the bluntness. In fact, he looked pleased. "I thought I made it obvious- I'd like to know more about you."

"I'm hardly anybody interesting Mr. Sylvasta."

"On the contrary. I think you're fascinating."

"Oh?"

Alan smiled, reminding Michiru of the animal his beastman form took on. "I think there's more to Kenta Akiyama than meets the eye."

Kenta's pleasant smile never left his lips, but it stiffened slightly. "I don't know what you mean sir."

"I'm sure you quite do. And I think I could be of help to you."

Kenta was no longer smiling, but staring at Alan with a slightly white expression on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Alan waved his hand dismissively, as if saying that they didn't need to go through this pretense. He flagged down the waitress, and told her to put the bill on his tab. He stood up and took out a business card. "I believe that we're kindred spirits in a way. Give me a call when you're ready to talk more about this."

Both Michiru and Pinga held their breath, waiting to see what Kenta would do. Michiru hoped for nothing more than for Kenta to give his characteristic laugh, saying that he didn't know what Alan was talking about. To show a complete and utter confusion to the situation.

That hope shattered as Kenta took the business card. Alan looked satisfied and bid Kenta goodbye, saying that he would see Kenta again soon.

Kenta watched Alan leave. He sat there for a while, face buried into his hands, body completely tense. Michiru wondered what he was thinking, what face he was making. A part of her wanted to go over to him and to console him. She wondered how long he'd be in that position for, unmoving.

He suddenly got up and kicked the coffee table, knocking over the coffee cup. his face so angry and devoid of any of the joyfulness that Michiru had associated with him. It made him appear older and bitter. For a flash of a second, Michiru did not even recognize this man, and it scared her.

Kenta hastily packed up his belongings and left, not bothering to pick the cup back up or to put the coffee table back in place.

In his wake hung a heavy silence between Pinga and Michiru as they sat there, stunned at what they had just saw.

Eventually, Pinga spoke up softly, as if testing the waters. "Michiru..."

Michiru frowned. "I know." She said, tone sharp.

Pinga pressed on. "It might be completely benign, just something he didn't want you to know about. Everyone has their secrets. But because this is Alan, and because of who you are, you'll need to-

"I know." Michiru said again, gathering up her things. And that was that. Pinga knew that Michiru understood what needed to be done. She was a Special Agent after all. There were no more questions as the two of them walked out of the establishment.

Halfway to the apartment, Michiru told Pinga to head back first. That she needed some time to think things through. That she doesn't think that she could talk to Kenta right now. Pinga easily agreed, and said that he'll tell Kenta that the Mayor asked to see her.

The two of them parted ways, with Michiru heading to the pier, the place she always goes, when she wants to reflect and find some calm.

Once there, she sat down on the ledge, her feet dangling above the water, and she pulled out her phone to call Nazuna. The phone rang once, and then twice. No answer. With a sigh, Michiru put it back into her pocket. She was alone in sorting this out it seemed.

It was probably just some dumb secret that Kenta was embarrassed or ashamed about. Everyone made mistakes in their past, and Michiru was a firm believer in second chances, maybe even third and fourth chances. But Alan never did anything that didn't profit him in some way, and Michiru didn't trust that Alan had pure motives this time either. Which meant that Kenta was important enough for Alan to take a personal interest in.

A doubt started creeping into her mind about Kenta. Did she even really know who she was dating? After all, she's only known him for two years. He had a whole lifetime before her that she was not a part of. Could she have been wrong about him?

But Kenta was Kenta- he was an angel! The perfect boyfriend. A hard worker. He treated everyone well, and always had a smile on his face. But... maybe he was a bit too perfect, a nasty voice at the back of her head whispered. A bit too kind. His smile a bit too bright. No one could be as loving and forgiving and gentle as him. It was unnatural.

No, she shook her head. She was just being paranoid. There are great people out there. Kenta is one of them. He's never pushed her to make decisions that she didn't want to make. Has been patient with her despite her hesitance to begin a relationship with her. Patient with her even now, when she didn't know if she should accept his proposal.

This was all probably a scheme of Alan's. He probably knew they were there, saw through their disguises, and did this to mess with her. He liked playing games with her. This is exactly what she feared, that he'd come into her life -just as he did last time- and make her question everything. He made her question Shirou, and now he's making her question Kenta. Alan is the poison here, not her, not Kenta.

Michiru was almost happy with the conclusion, but she couldn't deny that if what Alan was saying was all fake, it still left Kenta's behaviour. That was not a normal reaction, and was distinctly out of character for someone she'd rarely seen raise his voice, much less have a violent action. It was like she was observing the actions of another person in Kenta's body.

Michiru tore at her hair. She was going crazy just thinking of the possibilities. Unable to come to a conclusion, and hating that she was doubting Kenta -this was the guy who helped grandmothers cross the street for God's sake- she decided to go home. Maybe she'd be able to pry some more information out of Kenta about this.

Taking the scenic (aka longer) route home, she arrived with a calmer heart and mind, a fabricated story about meeting with the mayor, and just in time for dinner. She found Kenta and Pinga sitting on the couch, as if absolutely nothing had happened. As if Pinga didn't just eavesdrop on Kenta a few hours ago, listening to how perhaps Kenta wasn't who they thought he was. She envied his ability to be nonchalant.

Noticing her, Kenta quickly got up and gave her a hug and a kiss. "I've missed you." He said. "I've barely seen you all day today."

It felt like nothing was amiss, and Michiru wanted to melt at his affection. It would've been so easy to forget what she had saw- maybe it was all a mistake. Maybe it wasn't Kenta- just a very similar looking doppelgänger. She was almost going to dismiss everything, when she saw Pinga looking at Kenta's back, face serious.

Gem and Melissa asked them to set the table, to which they did promptly. Dinner that night was Chicken pot pie, Caesar salad, and homemade fries. Lisa was missing from the table, saying that she was going to eat with her friends, and Shirou, as usual, was not there either. Their two landlords asked about how their day went, which provided an excellent opportunity for them to ask more about Kenta's coffee chat.

Pinga gave Michiru multiple glances, urging her to ask Kenta about the chat. As it became apparent that Michiru wasn't going to ask him, Pinga posed the question in her stead.

Kenta shrugged. "It went well. He's a nice man."

"What did you two talk about?"

"He asked me a lot of questions, asked if I was enjoying myself in this city, about how the preparations for the convention was going."

Kenta forked a fry and dipped it into the ketchup. "Did you find out why he asked for the chat in the first place?"

"No reason in particular. Just said that he wanted to get to know more of the reporters and staff working for the convention."

Michiru's heart felt a bit heavier with Kenta's lie. She caught Pinga's intelligent eyes. He seemed worried.

Kenta quickly changed the subject and turned to Michiru. "And how was the Mayor? I bet you're exhausted from being outside all day today."

A smile plastered itself onto Michiru's face. The one she used in professional settings and photo-ops. She hoped Kenta wouldn't notice its disingenuity as she told him the lie about meeting with the mayor. He didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! It's been a few months. I've had this chapter for awhile now, but I kept going back to it and editing it because I wasn't satisfied with the direction it was going in/my writing in general. I think it's quite difficult pacing myself, because I just want to get to the plot heavy aspects of the fic, but if I do that, the fic will come out hasty and choppily written. So I've stopped myself a few times from hitting publish, and continuously added more and more details to the scene, because I knew that I needed to elaborate more to create a plausible world.
> 
> Which in short is to say, thank you for being patient, and see you in the next post!


End file.
